What Brings Us Together
by bandgeek4life4281
Summary: Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen are getting married and its time for the families to meet. So Rosalie and her sister Bella and brother Jasper go to Forks for the summer to get to know the in-laws. Will everyone get along? BXE RXEm JXA please R&R! AH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is my first twilight fanfiction with and actual plot! Please review!!**

_Bella POV_

Jasper's loud obnoxious country music blared thought the car speakers as we pasted the Washington State line. I swear he goes college in Texas for one year and he comes back with cowboy boots, a southern accent and a strange love of country music. He had been using the I-am-driving-so-I-get-to-pick-the-music excuse all morning, to keep us from changing the radio station.

I could tell that Rosalie, my 'perfect' sister with her long blonde hair and model figure, was going to lose it by her death grip on the door handle.

"Jasper Hale, I swear to god if I have to listen to your freaking country music for another hour I will jump out of this car." She said when she finally snapped. We were driving up to some town called Forks for the summer to meet and get to know Rosalie's fiancé's family. Normally I wouldn't have minded Jasper's weird music because I could have listened to my ipod. But unfortunately my ipod broke when my water bottle exploded in my backpack last week. It was quite embarrassing.

"Aww… Come on Rosie lighten up. It's not that bad." he said with his newly picked up southern twang.

"Jasper, yes it is" I said from the backseat.

"Fine if you insist." he said with a laugh and changed the radio station.

"Thank god" Rose said under her breath. Jasper just laughed at us again and reached up and fixed his cowboy hat (yes he has a cowboy hat).

"So Rose you haven't told us much about this guy." Jasper said.

"You guys have met him" she said. Which was true, he took me, Jasper and Rosalie out to dinner over Christmas break when Jasper came home from school and Rosalie came down from Seattle with him. The entire night he was cracking jokes and telling funny stories. Emmett was nothing like the kind of guy I would have expected Rose to bring home, normally she's uptight and NEVER relaxes but at dinner that night she was smiling and laughing along with him and for the first time in a long time she seemed really happy.

"Yeah, but what's his family like?" He asked "We need to know what to expect."

"Well, they're a really wealthy family but they live in a super small town. Their father is some big time doctor and their mother is an interior decorator. He has a sister that's Bella's age and a brother that's your age, Jasper. Their all adopted too."

"That's cool. But what are they like?" I asked this time.

"They are the sweetest people I've ever meet. You guys will love them. His sisters name is Alice and is in to fashion and is really in to drama too. Oh! And his brother Edward is just as in to music as you are Bella." She said and winked at me. "He's even going to that special art school up in Seattle."

I sighed "Rosalie you know I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah but Bella, you could do so much better than Mike." She said with a genuinely caring look on her face. She was probably thinking of all the times I had to call her to come pick me up from a party because Mike was too drunk to drive home.

"You really could, Bells." Jasper said, butting in to our conversation. My sister and I don't always get along, but Jasper and I on the other hand are practically best friends and they both hate Mike. Even my father cares enough to hate him too.

"I could" I said "But I love Mike."

Rose let out an angry sigh and turned around in her seat so she wasn't facing me anymore. She had obviously giving up on me. Jasper just focused his attention on the road, but I could tell he was disappointed with me too. But I didn't care, I love Mike and that's all that matters and nothing this summer is going to change that.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review! Depending on the amount of reviews I get, I will start working on this fan fiction a lot. so review!**

PLAYLIST:

Rascal Flatts - Life is a Highway

Cage the Elephant - Ain't no rest for the Wicked

Spiderbait - Black Betty


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here the next chapter!! Hope you like it!**

_EDWARD POV_

After driving all last night, all I wanted to do was sleep but Emmett kept walking back and forth in the hallway, apparently nervous about his fiancé and her siblings coming today. Even thought I was still exhausted I decided to get up.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, I was lounged on my bed and decided to read a book. But soon enough my stomach started to growl, so I got up to get something to eat. I opened my door and almost ran in to Emmett, he had a frantic look on his face.

"What if they end up not liking me?!" He practically shouted in my face, he was practically hyperventilating. I've never seen him so freaked out.

"Emmett" I said in a calming voice. "You need to relax. Have you eaten anything today?"

He shook his head.

"Well come on then" I said and grabbed his arm and lead him downstairs with me.

We walked in to the kitchen and were greeted by Esme and Carlisle.

"Morning" I said and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"Your father and I are going out but we'll probably get home before Rosalie and her family get here" she said and walked out with Carlisle.

I got two bowls, some cereal and a carton of milk and sat down with Emmett. Once we started eating I decided to ask him why he was freaking out.

"So what was with your outburst upstairs?" I asked him."Yeah, sorry bout that. I'm just really nervous. I think her brother and sister like me but, I don't know." he said. This was strange for Emmett, he is never nervous. I can't think of anytime that Emmett ever been afraid of anything. He must really like this girl.

"Good morning family!" Alice said in her oh so cheery voice. She grabbed a bowl and started to eat cereal with us.

"So, Emmett" she said "You must be excited for Rose to get here?"

He just groaned and put his head on the table.

"What did I say?" she asked and looked at me.

"He's nervous." I explained.

"What? Emmett nervous?" she asked

"Yeah I know I was surprised too." I said.

She just shrugged and continued eating. Once we were all done Alice got up and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Emmett, you said she has a brother and a sister. What are they like?" She asked.

"She has a brother the same age as Edward who just finished his first year of college in Texas and a sister that's going to be a senior like you." He explained.

"OH YAY! I'll finally have a sister!" Alice squealed.

Emmett laughed and said "Don't get too excited Alice. Bella isn't really into shopping and clothes like you are."

"She is a girl isn't she. She has to like clothes at least a little bit." She said.

"Alice, believe it or not, but it's possible for a girl to be not as clothes obsessed as you are." I explained to her.

"Whatever." She said as walk out of the kitchen, probably going to reorganize her closet (again).

"You might like her Edward. She's really in to music like you and knows a lot of bands I have never heard of before, just like you." He said with a smile.

"No thanks." I said as got up, trying to block memories. "She's probably not my type any ways."

He shrugged "Your loss."

I walked back to my room and started to read again and awaited the imminent arrival of Emmett's fiancé.

**AN: sorry the chapter is short hopefully they we be getting longer. Please review! I appreciate all kinds of feedback.**

PLAYLIST:

Steel Train - I Feel Weird

The Kooks - Always Where I Need To Be

…But What Will They Say - This Providence


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read my story and put it in their favorites and alerts that makes me so happy. **

BELLA POV

I had to get out of this car, and soon. Not only did I have to pee, my legs were starting to cramp from being squished in the back seat with my guitar case for 4 hours. But, luckily we just passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks' so I knew we must be close. We tuned off the main road to a long dirt road that lead to their house.

Soon a large modern looking house came into view. It was stunning with a large front yard with a small garden and walk way to the front door and a garage off to the side. We pulled up in front of the house as Emmett and his family came out to greet us. We got out of the car and I finally got to stretch my legs.

A handsome older looking man with light blonde hair came up to us and said "Welcome, please call me Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, we're Emmett's parents." He had a women next to him, whom I assumed was his wife, she had a kind motherly face with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you" Jasper said and shook his hand, while I just smiled politely at them. I don't do well with new people.

"Hi! I'm Alice . We're going to be best friends." a small short girl I assumed was Alice said brightly as she ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Um. Ok" I mumbled feeling awkward and trying to get her off me.

"Whoa there small one." Emmett said with a booming laugh of his as he came up and pried his sister off of me.

"Thanks" I said quietly as Alice finally let go.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just so excited to meet you. We're going to be sisters soon!" She squealed once Emmett finally let her go.

Emmett walked over to where Rose was starting to unload the truck of the car and made a dramatic show of giving her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, it was sickly sweet if you ask me. They finally parted and Rose's face was red and she was giggling like a little girl. Esme and Alice came over and gave her a hug while Carlisle and Jasper were having an intense conversation by the looks of it.

"Come on girls well go inside" Esme said with a smile as she linked arms with Rose and I. "We'll let the boys do the heavy lifting and get the suitcases. I'll even get Edward to help, he can be antisocial at times but I know you'll just love him." Rose winked at me and I just rolled my eyes at her.

The inside of the house had a modern style but had some old fashion touches; it had a very charming feel to it. We walked into the kitchen and Esme poured what looked like lemonade in some glasses.

"So, how was your drive? Good I hope." she said and gave Rose and I a glass.

"The drive was fine, it was just really long." Rose said and made herself at home.

She sat on a stool next to the counter while I just stood there sipping my drink slowly. Esme looked at me standing there with an unreadable expression on her face. But she eventually turned away and joined Rose and Alice 's conversation about some clothing store. I only half listened to their mindless babble about summer fashions and swim suits. The sky was getting darker and it was time to make dinner.

"How about spaghetti?" Esme asked.

"Sounds good to me." Alice said.

"Me too." Rose said.

"How about you Bella, spaghetti sound good to you?" She asked.

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Why don't you come help me make it? Alice , go take Rose and go socialize with the boys, sense we've been neglecting them all day." She said.

"Ok" Alice chirped "Come on Rose."

Once they we out of the kitchen Esme started getting all the things we would need to make dinner.

"You go cook the meat and the sauce, while I cook the noodles." She said.

I did as I was told and started cooking. We worked in a comfortable silence as she put a pot on to boil, when she finished that she leaned against the counter and stared at me. She must have noticed my discomfort because she sighed and looked away.

"Bella" she said softly "Emmett told me about your mother."

I stiffened at the mention of her and I tried to remain impassive and the few memories I have of her flooded my mind.

"It's a shame for someone to die so young." she continued and I kept stirring the sauce. "He also told me that it's been hard especially on you. You were so young when it happened; I can only imagine what it must have been like for you."

I just nodded staring at the stove and struggling to keep my calm.

"I just want you to know that we're going to be family now, and that your welcome here." she said and put her hand on my arm.

"Thanks, it means a lot that you care." I said with a forced smile. I could tell that all she wanted to do was help, but our mother is a sore subject for Jasper, Rose and I.

We finished dinner in silence. Once it was done she called in everybody else. Soon the kitchen was crowded with people. Then I saw who must have been Edward, considering he was the only one of the family I haven't met yet. Rose told me he had bronze hair and green eyes but the one thing she forgot to mention was the fact that he as unbelievably gorgeous. I noticed he was staring at me too, I wonder what Emmett and Rose were planning.

Rose noticed us staring at each other and nudged me with her arm, which made me jump and being the klutz that I am I knocked over the salad bowl. I tried to reach for it but someone got to it first. It was Edward. He was looking at me straight in the eyes. I couldn't look away. But apparently he could and put the bowl back on the counter.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He said with his voice like velvet, soft sexy velvet. STOP IT! I will not fall for him. He probably goes through a girl a week with looks like that and I have a boyfriend!!

"Hi. I'm Bella" I said and reached out to shake his hand. He shook it and when he did I felt like I had just be electrocuted, but in a good way. I let go of his hand quickly and served myself quite a bit food not realizing how hungry I was before this. Dinner was peaceful with friendly conversations going all around. I looked over at Edward to see him glaring at me. He was looking at me as if I was something gross on the bottom of his shoe that he wanted to get rid of. I turned away from the intensity of his stare. When he looked at me I felt exposed and vulnerable.

I finished dinner in silence only answering questions that were directed to me. Once dinner was over we stayed at the table talking about everything from sports to politics. It was getting late and after the long drive I was beat and almost feel asleep in my chair.

"You must be exhausted from your drive. Esme and I will get the dishes you all should go off to bed. Emmett, Alice and Edward will show you where your guest rooms are." Carlisle said.

We said our goodnights and were shown our rooms. I was surprised to find how well my room fit me. It was huge at least five times bigger than my room at home. It had blue walls, an old looking desk, huge closet and an even bigger bed. I could spend every summer here.

I was happy to see my stuff was already here in my room and my guitar was leaning against the bed. I got changed in to pajamas, which consisted of an over sized t-shirt and shorts, then brushed my teeth. I pulled back the covers and laid down in the most comfortable bed in the world and soon blissful sleep consumed me.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please favorite and alert this story and especially review! they make me the happiest! and if you have any suggestions for the playlist at the bottom of every chapter feel free to telll me.**

PLAYLIST:

Black Shoes - The Films

Just Another One - A Rocket to the Moon

Bitttersweet Life - My Favorite Highway


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! its my last day of school today so yay!! heres the next chapter!!!**

_EDWARD POV_

I must have fallen asleep while reading cause the next thing I know I was awoken by Alice squealing from downstairs.

"AHHH! They're here!" she yelled.

I got up slowly and straightened out my clothes. I heard everyone go outside and greet our soon to be in-laws.

As I quietly made my way downstairs I could hear talking and laughing coming from the front yard. I reached the kitchen and hastily made myself a sandwich, and then stealthily made my way back to my room. My mom would kill me if she caught me eating in my room, but what she don't know won't hurt her.

I have been home for less than 24 hours and my room looks like something exploded, just the way I like it, with books and CDs covering every inch of flat surface and my guitar in the corner, which was singed by Paul McCartney. Besides my piano and my car it is one of my most prized possession. I bought it from e-bay when I was 16 for $850, which was most of the money I had. My parent were furious but I didn't care, I had a guitar signed by an original Beatle.

I heard people walk inside and girlish chatter fill the house. Great, what Alice and Esme really need, more girls to shop and talk about clothes with. This is going to be fun (note the sarcasm). I walked over and picked up my guitar. I took such good care of it, not one scratch on it. I was just fooling around and played random notes and chords, when Emmett burst into my room.

"Come on we have to unload the car and your helping whether you like it or not." he said and left my room. I followed knowing that if I didn't he would come back and drag me down by force.

I made my way downstairs and out the front door. I looked out in the front yard and a old Honda with a tall lean blonde boy with a cowboy hat and boots was taking bags out of the trunk. If Carlisle and Esme didn't raise me to be so polite I would have laughed at him. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Jasper." He said reaching out his hand. He had the slightest hint of a southern accent.

It took everything I had to keep a straight face and shake his hand while I said "I'm Edward. Nice to meet you."

Emmett handed me two medium sized duffle bags and a beat up guitar case covered in band million stickers and said "Here. Make yourself useful and take this to Bella's room, it's the one at the end of the hall."

I nodded and grabbed the stuff then made my up to her room and by some strange miracle I got the door open with while my arms were full. I had never been in this room since Esme redid a few of the them when she found out Rosalie and her family were coming for the summer, it nice what she did to it. She painted all the walls the same blue as the bed. There was an antique desk in the corner with a lamp. I set the bags down on the bed.

Then I noticed how beat up her guitar case was, it was even held together with duck tape in some places and almost every inch of it was covered with stickers from one band or another. I wondered how any one could let that happen to their instrument of any kind. I knew I shouldn't look but the curiosity was too much. I lifted it on to the bed and opened it, at first I was surprise to see that it was in decent condition, I guess the case took most of the beating. There were a few scratches and dents, you could tell that it was well used. I closed it back up and went downstairs to help some more only to find that they were done unloading the car and the were all sitting around the TV watching some baseball game.

"Come on over, Edward and watch the game with us." my father said.

I walked and took a seat on the couch next to Emmett. Which wasn't a good idea cause the first thing he did once I sat down was talk to me about the one thing I didn't want to talk about, especially now.

"So, Eddie how's Victoria? You still talk to her don't you?" He asked in a cheery voice. I clenched my fist at the sound of her name.

"You know very well Emmett that I don't speak with her anymore." I said through clenched teeth.

"\Oh, right of course." He said with a smug look on his face. I just glared at him.

Victoria was my girlfriend. We were really happy or so I though, until I found her in bed with my best friend James. That was a month ago so I'm still a little bitter. Now I don't have a girlfriend or a best friend.

"Have you meet Bella yet?" Emmett asked.

"Nope." I said.

"To bad she really pretty and smart and funny…" he said.

"I hope you know your getting married to her sister." I stated.

"Yes, I know that" he said irritated.

"Good I was just making sure."

He stared at me for a few seconds before letting out an angry sigh and muttered about me being a smart ass as he turned his attention back to the game. Soon Rosalie and Alice joined us and giggling about something. Rosalie sat down next to Emmett and Alice plopped down next to me.

"Rosie where's Bells?" Jasper asked taking her attention from Emmett.

"Oh, she's helping Esme with dinner." she said in a distracted voice. The game ended and we all made our way to the kitchen. I made friendly conversation with Jasper about the game, he was a really cool guy once you get past the cowboy hat.

We walked into the kitchen and saw a beautiful girl with a heart shaped face, rosy cheeks and long wavy brown hair. She looked at me and her cheeks became even redder. Behind her Rosalie bumped in to her which caused her to knock over the salad she was working on. I got there quickly and was able to save the salad without spilling a thing. I looked up and was caught by her eye's. They were a dark brown that seemed so deep I just wanted to get lost in them. I wanted to hear her voice so I put the bowl back on the counter and reached out my hand."Hello, I'm Edward." I said and tried to keep my voice steady.

"Hi, I'm Bella." she said in such a lovely voice I could have listened to her forever. She took my hand to shake it and an electric shock went through my entire body. Except it didn't hurt, it felt wonderful. She let go of my hand quickly and served herself some food and sat down.

Once everyone was eating a realization hit me. Why should I let her have this effect over me? What is she to me? She's just some girl I've met for the first time today. I haven't even spoken more than 3 words to her. She's probably like Victoria and all the other girls, just looking for something fun and nothing serious. Through out dinner I would stare at her just trying to figure her out. Sometimes she would catch me staring and look away and blush.

Even after dinner was over every one sat there talking about trivial things I wasn't paying attention to. But to was getting late and people were getting tired. Carlisle asked us to show them their rooms and go to bed and we did.

I got ready for bed quickly, I was exhausted from today. Soon flopped on my bed and fell asleep, still thinking about Bella. This is going to be a long summer.

**AN: hoped you liked it please review!!!**

PLAYLIST:

My Paper Heart - The All-America Rejects

Let The Games Begin - Anarbor

My Favorite Accident - Motion City Soundtrack


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! It was my birthday on Wednesday and for my birthday all of you should review my story cause that would be awsome! Heres the next chapter enjoy.......**

_Bella POV_

I opened my eyes to find the sky covered in a thick layer of clouds. It wasn't what I'm used to. In LA it's sunny almost everyday, even in the winter. There's fog sometimes but that goes away by noon it's a bright sunny and 70 degrees. I sighed and heaved myself out of bed and to the bathroom. After a quick shower I felt more alive and saw that it was 9:30. I got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a plain green T-shirt. I made my way to the kitchen by the smell of bacon.

I walked to the kitchen to find everyone already there. Breakfast was well under way and my stomach growled at the sight of all the food. There was pancakes, bacon, and fresh fruit. Everyone greeted me, even Edward gave me a polite smile. His godly looks made my heart beat faster and my palms sweat. I quickly made my way over to the counter and poured myself some orange juice, luckily I only tripped once.

"Good morning." Jasper said cheerily and patted me on my head.

"I see you toned down your cowboy look." I said pointing to his clothes, which were baggy jeans and a college T-shirt.

"Well it wasn't voluntary. I came downstairs and Alice yelled at me and made me change." he said. Checking to see if any one was listening he leaned in and whispered "Don't laugh. But she kind of scares me."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. He glared at me but I didn't care. It was comical that someone as tall and strong as Jasper would be scared of someone so small and harmless as Alice. But soon breakfast was ready and we all gathered around the table and started eating. The conversation started to turn to the topic most of us were wondering about. The wedding.

"So Rose, do you and Emmett have any plans to set a date for the wedding?" Esme said in a curious voice.

Rose looked taken aback for a second then looked to Emmett and he nodded.

"Well-" she started hesitantly but soon Emmett took over.

"We had the idea to get married at the end of the summer." he said. "We could have it here at the house, even."

Esme opened her moth to object but Emmett quickly cut her off.

"I know your probably thinking that it's too soon or we don know what it takes to plan a wedding and we can't get everything set up in time. But mom I know how much you love anything that has to do with weddings. If well all help out I think we can do it, cause I want to get married as soon as possible." with that last part, he took Rose's hand and kissed it softly and lovingly, while she just blushed.

No one could argue after Emmett's little speech. We all sat quietly for a few minutes. Esme was the first one to break the silence.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is send invitations out before it gets to short notice. We might as well start now, no time like the present, as like I like to say." she said as she got up from the table.

Rose and Emmett got up and fallowed her out of the kitchen as she rambled on about postage stamps. Alice got up quickly and dragging Jasper and Carlisle excused himself and walked out as well, leaving me and Edward alone at the table. We sat across from each other and just stared. I don't know how long we sat there the only thing that was going though my mind was how beautiful and green his eyes are. I was finally able to look away when my phone rang, I looked at the caller id and it was Mike.

"Hey" I said excitedly trying to not think of how I was just drooling over my brother in-law to be.

"_Hey, babe. How was your drive?" _he said.

"Fine, it was just long."

"_So how's his family? Are they nice?"_

"They're……nice. Very welcoming. I have my own room and it's double the size of my one at home." I said with a small laugh.

He laughed to, then I heard yelling in Chinese in the background. _"Well that's good. Hey Bells I got to, I'm at work right now."_

I sighed "You're still working at that Chinese restaurant?"

"_Yeah and I have to go I'll call you later. Love you, bye." _he said.

"Love you!" I said as he hung up.

I sigh and felt bad for Edward having such affect on me when I have such a loving boyfriend at home. I looked up to find him staring at me, just like last night, except now he didn't look like he was staring at something gross he looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My boyfriend." I said.

He laughed and shook his head "Of course." he muttered under his breath.

"What?" I asked, getting angry. "Is it so hard to believe I have a boyfriend?"

He shook his head again. "No, it not hard to believe at all." he said in an almost sad voice. He got up from the table and left the kitchen.

I don't know how long I sat there, I just thought about how I was going to make it though a summer without Mike, about Rose and Emmett's wedding, and about what it the world I was going to do with Edward.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please review!**

PLAYLIST:

The Rocket Summer - So Much Love

Tokyo Police Club - Tessellate

Phantom Planet - Lonely Day


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey there!! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed! So here the next chapter a little early cause I'm not going to be posting new chapters for a while because I'm going on vacation and won't be able to write that much but i will try to.**

_Edward POV_

She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend!! And Emmett must know, but why would he try and set me up with a girl who has a _freaking_ boyfriend?!?!

After breakfast I went to my room to think. And the more I thought about it more I realized I really need to have a long conversation with Emmett. It had been a hour or so and I really needed to get out of my room. Its pathetic really, that she can have this effect on me when I know for sure nothing is ever going to happen with us. Not that I want anything to happen.

I made my way downstairs in to the living room to find Jasper and Carlisle watching another baseball game. I sat there with them not really paying any attention to what was going on because I was to distracted by the thoughts that won't stop going through my head. But the game soon ended and soon after that Esme and that 'happy couple' arrived home. Rose and Esme came in talking excitedly while Emmett lagged behind looking absolutely worn out.

"Hey Em, remember this is only the beginning!" Jasper said as Emmett fallowed the girls through the house.

But just before they left the room Emmett made sure to flip Jasper off.

Around noon everyone seemed to migrate to the kitchen at the same time, well everyone but Bella. She was probably talking to her boyfriend or something. But lunch went on with out her. Sandwiches were eaten and more wedding planning was talked about as well.

Bella come rushing into the kitchen but stopped in surprised when she saw us all here. She looked beautiful, her hair was in a messy ponytail with a pencil stuck through it and she had a slight flush to her face and she looked excited for some reason. She quickly made herself a sandwich and sat down with us. Jasper was done with his food and got up to put his plate in the sink. As he walked past Bella he patted her head and said with a laugh. "Someone's been writing."

She blushed in embarrassment at his comment. Writing?? What was she writing??

"Writing what?" Alice asked curiously, apparently having the same thoughts.

"Bella writes her own music." Rosalie said looking at me instead of Alice. I guess Emmett not the only one with a plan to get me together with Bella. But Bella just turned even redder and sunk down in her chair.

"OH! That's fantastic Edward likes to write music as well. Don't you?" Esme said excitedly, not realizing what was going on.

"Yeah." I answered curtly.

The rest of the meal was quiet and uneventful. Once everyone finished their food Emmett and Rosalie volunteered to clean the dishes. I waited before everyone was out of the kitchen before I talked to them. Alice was the last to leave and she gave me a weird look as she went.

"What the hell?!" I said cutting to the chase.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked genuinely concerned.

"She has a boyfriend! Bella has a boyfriend!" I said trying my hardest not to scream.

"What? She does?" he asked now looking at Rosalie.

"Emmett I meant to tell you." she said.

"I can't take away a guy's girlfriend! I know how it feels and I cant do it." I said.

"Edward," she said looking at me straight in the eye "you have to understand. Mike is a jerk to her and she doesn't notice cause she doesn't know any better. She so beautiful but she doesn't see it and she could do so much better that him."

"But if they love each other why does it even matter?" I argued.

She sighed "She may think he does, but I know he doesn't. I can see it. I just don't want her to get hurt."

I couldn't argue that. I can't even count how many times I have kept Alice from dating certain boys because I thought they were jerks.

"I see where you're coming from but I'm not going to try and make her fall for me." I said.

"That's ok cause even if you tried I don't think it would help much." she said with a laugh.

**AN: THANK YOU FOR READING! For some reason this chapter took me a long time to write. I had like 2 sentences writen for the longest time, before I finally made myself finnish it. If you have any ideas for a playlists that are in every chapter, tell me and i will include it.**

PLAYLIST:

New Years Day - I Was Right

Cute Is What We Aim For - The Curse of Curves

Relient K - Chapped Stick, Chapped Lips and Things Like Chemistry


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter came really easily to me unlike the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all like it. **

_Bella POV_

It was beautiful. I had been staring at it for the past five minutes before I finally got up the courage to tough it. It was a grand piano I found, still shiny as if it was new. It tucked away in one of the back rooms I discovered while I had been exploring the house earlier this morning.

I had been in Forks for about 2 weeks and it was a cloudy and rainy as it always is apparently. The wedding is coming along nicely. The invitations were sent out yesterday and we booked a priest and then there was something about a photographer and table, but I don't remember.

I started play the piano softly trying not to attract attention from anyone in the house. I started playing "Clair de Lune" by Debussy. I was so caught up in the music and playing I didn't notice anyone come in. So when someone started clapping once I finished the song I jumped in surprise and nearly fell out of my seat. I turned and saw Edward leaning against the wall trying not to laugh at my reaction.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with a smug voice.

"No. I just react that way when anyone applauds me. It's just that surprising." I said trying to calm my heart rate.

He let out a small laugh and walked over to the piano. "You shouldn't be." he said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Shouldn't be what?"

"Surprised." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're really good. Don't doubt yourself, that's one of the worst things you can do. Well that and think you're good when you really do suck."

I laughed. "Yes. That could also be very bad."

It was quiet for a moment the Edward said "So Debussy, I did expect that from you."

"Well, its one of my favorite songs." I said.

"It's one of my favorites too actually." he said. He came and sat beside me. He positioned his hands over the keys and began to play a very complicated chromatic scale.

"Showoff." I muttered under my breath.

He laughed and stopped playing.

"Come on I want to show you something." he said and grabbed my hand.

_EDWARD POV_

I grabbed her hand without thinking. She didn't pull away so I just held on to it. I lead her upstairs to my room. I walked over to the corner and picked up my guitar. I turned around and found her looking around my room. There were piles of clothes and CDs everywhere.

"Sorry for the mess." I said.

"It's fine. It reminds me of my room at home." she said with a smile. "What did you want to show me?"

"Wait, before is show you I have to ask you a very important question." I said in a serious voice.

"Ok, what's the question?"

"Do you like The Beatles?" I asked and looked her in the eyes.

She got a shocked look on her face then said "What kind of question is that!? Of course I like The Beatles!"

I laughed at her reaction. "Good. Now look at this." I said as I showed her the guitar.

I heard her gasp and I saw her eye widen.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful and it's signed by Paul McCartney. Where did you get it? It must have cost a fortune!" she said in shock.

"I bought it when I was 16 and I used almost all of the money in my bank account. Esme and Carlisle were so angry and disappointed when they found out, but I didn't really care." I explained.

"Want to hear a song?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

"Are you taking any requests?" she asked and sat beside me.

"Well, let's see if you know this one." I said and started playing.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start and make it better."_ I sang softly. I looked at Bella to find her smiling at me. Apparently she knew the song.

_"Hey, Jude, don't be afraid,_

_you were made to go out and get her,_

_the minute you let her under your skin,_

_then you begin to make it better._

_And anytime you feel the pain__,_

_Hey, Jude, refrain,_

_don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_well you know that it's a fool,_

_who plays it cool,_

_by making his world a little colder_

_da da da da da da da…"_

She started to sing with me. I was pleasantly surprised to find she had a I nice voice_._

_"Hey, Jude, don't let me down,_

_you have found her now go and get her,_

_remember to let her into your heart,_

_then you can start to make it let it out and let it in,_

_da da da da da da da..._

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad,_

_take a sad song and make it better,_

_remember to let her under your skin,_

_then you'll begin to make it better_

_Na na na na na ,na na na, hey jude…"_

Once we finished the song we applauded ourselves and just started talking.

"Only The Beatles can have a song with 'na na na' as actual lyrics and have it be a hit." Bella said.

"I have to agree with you. They are just that good." I said.

We sat in silence for a minute probably but it could have been longer. Then I heard a knock from my door. There stood Alice who looked at us with a smug look.

"I was sent to come get you guys. Its time for lunch." she said quickly and left almost as quickly as she came. Bella got up and walked toward the door, when she got there she turned around.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said and followed her to the kitchen.

**AN: I know! I get annoyed when people put lyrics into the story but I though it just worked well. So if you hate me for it I'm sorry and hopefully it will be the last time but I cant promise anything. I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

PLAYLIST:

The Beatles - I've Just Seen A Face

The Honorary Title - The City's Summer

The Academy Is… - Classifieds


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry its been so long. I've been busy, my mom has been making me do my summer homework. ****But I did manage to write this chapter.**

** In actual news this story is nominated for the 'The Indie TwiFic Awards' in the most original story line category. The voting has started so if you like this story please go and vote for it. Thanks! **

_Bella POV_

Alice threw yet another pair of jeans into my already full arms and shoved me off to the dressing rooms and she went to go drag Jasper away from a rack of plaid shirts. As she stormed away I heard her muttering something about leather jackets.

I hate shopping to begin with. So being forced to shop when you don't even need new clothes is practically torture for someone who hates spending money like I do. But not wanting to face the wrath of Alice, I did what I was told and tried on the clothes I was given. Much to my surprise, aside from the occasional ridiculous shirt, what Alice picked out for me fit me well and was really my style.

Once I was almost done with trying on my clothes I heard Alice shove Jasper into a dressing room. And he did not go quietly.

"I don't know what's wrong with my clothes!" he said.

"Your kidding right?" Alice said. Then I heard Jasper sigh. I think he finally figured out that it was pointless to argue with her.

I heard and knock on the door and Alice ask, "How do you like the clothes? How are they fitting?"

"There really good." I said and open the dressing room door. I had changed back into my own clothes.

"I feel a 'but' coming…" she said.

I smiled and said ,"But I can't afford all of these clothes."

"Oh" she said looking a little surprised. "Well that's not a problem. I was going to pay for it."

Now it was me who looked surprised. "Alice I can't let you pay for all these clothes. I don't even need them. And it's not like these clothes are exactly cheap either."

Alice just shrugged it off and said, "It's no big deal."

After a few more stores and hundreds of dollars spent we went to the food court of the local mall we were at and had lunch. Alice went to Panda Express, Jasper went to McDonalds and I went to Subway. We all sat down and started eating.

"Bella I can't believe you don't like shopping." Alice said and ate a bite of orange chicken.

"Well I never went shopping a lot. Rose always went shopping with her friends, but I never really got into it." I explained.

"Well didn't you go shopping with your mom?" Alice asked. Both Jasper and I said nothing for a second and Alice looked confused.

"Our mom died when I was 4 and Bella was 2. So, no we never went shopping with our mom." Jasper said a little harsher than he should have. Alice looked down at her food and stayed quiet. I glared at Jasper, who just shrugged, and I patted Alice's arm.

"It's ok Alice. Don't feel bad." I said soothingly.

She smiled at me and we all finished our food. We made our way to more stores and hopelessly tried to keep Alice's spending under control. Soon we had gone to almost every store at the mall and were finally going home.

"I'm sorry." Alice said quietly as we put our bags in the trunk of the car. I gave her a reassuring smile and got in the car.

When I walked through the front door I was exhausted from Alice's shopping habits. I think she put pixie sticks in her drink to keep her going, cause no one should have that much energy. As I slowly made my way up the stairs she simply skipped up to her room.

I put my shopping bags down in the corner of the room and collapsed on my bed. Just as I got comfortable I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it out of my bag and answered it with out looking who it was.

"_Hey Bells!_" I heard Mike say.

"Hey!" I said excitedly. It was good to hear his voice again. "What's up?"

"_Ah, nothing. Its been pretty boring around here. Especially with you gone_." I smiled at his comment.

"Awww. Well you have Tyler and Eric to keep you company while I'm gone." I said.

"_But there not as pretty as you are_."

"How sweet." I said and blushed.

"_Well they're both out of town for the 4th__ of July so I'm pretty lonely._"

"Oh." I said.

I hadn't really been paying attention to how long I had been here. Its been so chaotic at the house with the wedding well underway. I didn't notice what month it was.

Mike laughed at my response or my lack of one and said "_I hope your not having too much fun that you're forgetting all about little old me._"

"How could I ever forget about you?" I said a little flirtatiously.

"_Well now your being sweet_." he said.

"Well…" I said.

He chuckled then hesitated for a second and said, "_What do you think about me coming up there with you? I have some money saved up from working at the restaurant. I could buy a plane ticket and be there by Friday so I could spend the whole weekend with you_."

I was speechless. I didn't know if I really wanted him to come. I mean it would be really good to see him again. Edward and I had had been talking a lot since the day I found the piano and Mike is definitely the jealous type so I don't know how he would react to that. But on the other hand I really did want to see him. It had been too long.

"_I know your up there for family stuff. But I thought it might be fun_." he said.

"Well the house is pretty crowded with all of us here. But I think it will be ok. I'll have to ask and make sure. But I know how Esme just loves having guests."

"_I'll sleep on the couch I really don't mind_."

"I know you don't but it's not like I can just have random people stopping by their house to visit."

"_But I'm not random. I'm your boyfriend_." he said getting a little tense.

"I know you're not random but I still need to ask." I sighed. "Look I'll call you back later and tell you what the answer is. Ok?"

"_Yeah. Fine. Bye_" he said and hung up.

I made my way to the kitchen where Esme was standing over the stove cooking dinner. Luckily we were alone.

"Esme?"

"Yes, dear?" she asked with out looking away from what she was stirring.

Its now or never I thought and asked "Would it be ok if my boyfriend Mike came up to spend the 4th of July here with us?"

Now she stopped stirring and turned around to look at me.

She smiled and said "Wouldn't that be a wonderful idea! I would love to meet him and we have plenty of room for him here. So not to worry about that."

"Thank you." I said and ran upstairs to call Mike and tell him the news.

"Where are you going so fast?" Edward said as I reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to call Mike. Esme said he could come up for the 4th." I explained slightly out of breath from the mini workout the stairs gave me.

"Oh." He said and paused for a minute. "That's great."

"Yeah. I'm really excited." I said and walked passed him to my room to call Mike.

**AN: I gave up an entire day of doing homework to write this chapter so be grateful :) and PLEASE review **** Hope you enjoyed it!!**

PLAYLIST:

The Matches - Salty Eyes

Taking Back Sunday - MakeDamnSure

Death Cab For Cutie - I Was Once A Loyal Lover


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's a new chapter YAY!!!! *happy dance*. Like most chapters it started out slow but unlike other chapters the rest came very easily. My unofficial beta/best friend (TheAppleofMyEyes) has been on vacation and there for it has been harder for her to help me with things, so blame her JK!!. And in actual news!! My story didn't make it into the Final Nominations for the **_**Indie Twific Awards. **_**But oh well I wasn't really expecting to win but it was cool to be nominated. Thanks to all who voted****J**

Edward POV

I love Bella. I realized I loved her the day I saw her play the piano and she sang with me. She's so passionate about music, I just couldn't help myself. And it doesn't hurt that she's so beautiful. So when she told me that her boyfriend was coming for the 4th of July I was crushed on the inside knowing that she didn't feel the same way about me.

Mike flew in this morning. He was polite to my parents for letting him stay here, congratulated Rosalie and Emmett on the wedding, talked sports with Jasper and even complemented Alice's shoes. It made me wonder why Rosalie and Jasper hated him so much. Now we were on the way to a bakery in Seattle to get a cake for the wedding.

"It's really cloudy and rainy here. Is it always like this?" Mike asked.

"Yes." I replied.

I go stuck driving Bella and Mike. Alice was going to come with us but decided she wanted to ride with Jasper. She said she wanted to go with him so he wouldn't get lost. But I think she just likes him.

"So where are we going again?" Mike asked.

"We're going to Seattle to get a cake for the wedding." I explained.

I was starting to lose my patience and we still had about an hour in the car before we get there. I wouldn't have minded if it was just Bella and I in the car, but with Mike here the drive just seemed so much longer.

Mike and Bella talked about people and places I didn't know so I just turn the radio up to block them out.

"I've been writing a lot of songs while I've been here." I heard Bella tell Mike.

"That's cool." He said quickly and went on and on about a friend of his who did something crazy.

I got a glimpse of Bella in the rearview mirror and she looked sad. Once he finished his incredibly long story Bella tried to get his attention again but he ignored her and started talking again. Thankfully we arrived to the bakery. I got out and opened the door for Bella, by then Mike was already inside. As I walked toward the door Bella walked silently beside me.

"Hey, why are you so quiet?" I asked.

She looked at the ground and said "Nothing."

"Come on Bells I don't know you that well, but I can tell when your upset. What's up?" I said and put a finger under her chin to lifted her head so I could look in her eyes. She blushed and tried to turn away but I wouldn't let her go.

"It's Mike." she finally said.

"What about him?" I asked and stopped walking.

We were standing under the overhang in front of the bakery. Inside I could see Rosalie and Emmett along with my parents talking to someone in a chief's coat. I also saw Mike glaring at us. But I didn't care I wanted to know what was bothering my beautiful Bella.

She sighed. "Well it's nothing really. He's always like this. But I just thought he might care, since we've been apart so long. Before this we had never been apart for more that a week." she explained.

I made sure to look in her eyes as I said this, "Bella. You deserve the world's attention and if one boy can't give you that. Then he's not worth your time."

She took a step back and looked at me as if I slapped her. "You don't know anything about me and Mike! What has he done to you to make you hate him? You don't even know him!" she was practically yelling, I tried to calm her down.

"That's true I don't know anything about him and he didn't do anything to me." I said. Then added "But no matter what you two have been through, it doesn't give him the right to just ignore your feeling and opinions."

She was flushed and looked like she was going to say something but ended up just turning around and walking in the bakery leaving me alone. I soon followed after her and got weird looks from Jasper and Alice who were sitting at a table in the corner. Rosalie and Emmett talked with the cake designer for almost an hour but eventually he had a sketch of what the cake would look like. The sketch was kind of messy, it had flowers on it and looked like it would be beautiful. Rosalie looked so happy, it's amazing how small things can make someone so happy.

We made our way to the cars when Alice yelled something about getting lunch before we headed home. It was decided that we would all meet at this little Italian restaurant around the corner. The car ride was silent and a little awkward but that didn't seem to bother Mike.

A young waitress probably my age greeted us and showed us our seats. Rosalie, Alice and my mother all started talking about the wedding, it's all the talk they about now a days. I saw Bella roll her eyes when they started talking about bridesmaids' dresses.

"Oh, Bella don't roll you eyes or I'm going to make sure to get strapless dresses." Alice threatened. I could have sworn I saw fear in her eyes.

"Would you really?" Bella asked.

"Maybe." Alice said with an evil grin.

The food came soon after that and the waitress asked me, "Is there anything at all I can get you?"

"No thank you. The food looks perfect." I said and gave her a smile. She gave me a tight smile in return and walked away.

"She's got the hotts for you, no need to shot her down like that." I heard Mike laugh next to me and saw Bella glaring at the door where the waitress disappeared into.

"So how are you enjoying your food Mike?" Esme asked him sweetly.

"Its fantastic. I doubt you could do any better." He said.

The table went quite for a while. Esme is a fantastic cook and her specialty is Italian food. She could probably make food ten times better than this little place. Even though he didn't mean it, I could tell Esme was still a little hurt by his comment. The rest of lunch went by quickly, considering no one really talked for the rest of the meal.

In a final attempt the waitress tried to give me her phone number. We left soon after and headed home to Forks. Mike got in to the passenger seat while Bella climbed into the back seat. We had pulled out of the parking lot before Mike started talking again. Once we got to the highway my favorite song came on the radio and I turned it up.

"Let's listen to some good music." Mike said and changed the station. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and tried to keep from yelling at him for not knowing what good music is if in bit him in the ass. _This is going to be a long car ride _I thought just as I saw Bella give me a sympathetic smile from the backseat. _But maybe that wont be a bad thing…._

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! If you have any good truths or dares for my other story feel free to tell me in a review or message so I can get a chapter of that out soon J **

PLAYLIST:

Owl City - Hello Seattle

All Time Low - Weightless

The Fray - Over My Head (Cable Car)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: All I have to say to all of you is:**

**It is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

_Bella POV_

Mike came to Forks yesterday and came with us while Rose and Emmett got their cake. All in all it was a good day, except for the fact the Mike wouldn't stop talking long enough for me to tell him anything about what I've been doing. But I let it go, like I always do.

Tonight we were having a big party at the house. Most of the time I hate parties of any kind but for some reason I was really excited for tonight. I got up and took a long, hot shower and even took the time to blow dry my hair till it was soft and shiny. Since it was the fourth of July I thought I would show how patriotic I could be by wearing a red shirt with a white one underneath and jean shorts.

I quickly made my way downstairs to the kitchen where Esme was making blueberry pancakes, I could smell them already. Alice and Jasper were sitting by the counter eating while Edward and Rose were helping Esme with the cooking of the pancakes.

"Good morning Bella." Esme said. Everyone else mumbled their good mornings as well and I sat down next to Alice.

"So Bella I see you being patriotic today." Alice said as she noticed my clothes.

"I'm just getting into the festive sprit." I said.

"Here you go." Edward said coming out of nowhere to place a plate of food in front of me. I looked up at him and caught his eyes. We stared at each other a little longer than we should have, cause I heard someone cough from the doorway and saw Mike glairing at us.

Once everyone was awake, clothed and fed we went to the grocery store to get all the things we were going need for tonight. Everyone was given their own separate list of things to get and we would all meet up and check out. Going down one isle I saw Emmett looking at something. I walked up behind him and saw him looking at a box of fireworks.

"Don't even think about it Emmett." I said. He jumped in surprise and turned around.

He gave me a sheepish grin and said, "But it would be so much fun."

"Yes it would be, but you'd probably end up blowing something up. Like the house." I said.

He stared at the ground and looked really sad. It surprised me that a full grow man could be upset about a box of cheap fireworks, but the look on his face was so heartbreaking. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me and said, "Fine get it. But if Rose asks who let you get it, it wasn't me."

After getting all the things we needed and Emmett sneaking in the fireworks we went home and started to get ready for the party. The boys went into the backyard to get the grill ready, while the girls were in the kitchen getting the food ready. Then the guest started to show up and I was given the job to open the door to greet them. A few awkward introductions and even a few hugs later, the food was ready and everyone started eating and having a good time. I got some food and sat with Mike and talked about the one time a kid caught on fire in chemistry last year.

I was laughing at something Mike said when I saw Edward came outside and he had his guitar with him. I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey, are you going to grace us with you beautiful voice?" I asked.

"It depends." he said with a smug look.

"Depends on what?" I asked getting closer to him.

"If you'll sing with me." He said in an intense voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"Ok." I said without thinking.

"Great." he said with a smile and grabbed my hand and led me up in front of everyone.

"Attention everyone! Bella and I would like to treat you all to a song." He said.

"What?!" I said and grabbed his arm. "You didn't say I would be singing in front of everybody."

He just smiled at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry. It'll be fun."

With that he started playing. After the first few notes I knew what song it was. It was "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles, this boy was definitely a Beatles fan. He started singing but I just looked at the ground too nervous to sing with him. He nudged me with his arm but still managed to keep playing and gave me a reassuring smile. I looked back at the ground but started to sing with him.

"_Now let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand. And when I touch you I feel happy inside, It's such a feeling That my love I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._"

Now I looked at him, he was still smiling at me but there was an intensity to it that made it impossible for me to look away. So I just stared straight into his eyes and continued singing.

"_Yeah, you got that something, I think you'll understand, When I feel that something, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_."

We finished the song and were brought back to reality when I heard people clapping. I looked around at all the people and blushed. I also saw Mike staring at me and he didn't look happy.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Mike asked me.

"Sure." I said and followed him over to a less crowded part of the yard.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" Mike asked as we got out of earshot of everyone.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly I was worried and I didn't know why.

"Don't act stupid. I've seen the way you look at each other and I don't like it." he said getting upset.

"Calm down Mike, nothing is going on between us and look at it this way by the end of the summer he's practically going to be my brother." I said truthfully and went to touch his arm, but he took a step back so he was just out of reach.

"No, Jasper is your brother!" he nearly yelled. "But Edward is a threat." he said quieter but he was still really angry.

"A threat to what?!" I asked. I was starting to get fed up with all of Mike's crap.

"He's a threat to us." he said softly and tried to pull me into a kiss but I pushed him away.

"No." I said. I was done dealing with him, I was done with him ignoring me and talking about his dumb ass friends, and most of all I'm done with him not treating me like he should.

"What?" Mike asked genuinely confused. It was a little sad.

"There is no us. Not anymore." I said and walk back to where I heard Rose yelling at Emmett about the fireworks.

**AN: hoped you liked it. Please review!**

PLAYLIST:

The Honorary Title - Everything We Once Had

We Shot The Moon - Sway Your Head

Motion City Soundtrack - Fell in Love Without You


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: wow i have been updating really frequently. yay! well i really hope you like it next chapter is going to be really good!!!!!!**

Bella POV

This morning I was awoken by Alice jumping up and down on my bed, while she yelled, "Wake up! We are going to Seattle to meet with the caterer to find out what food we want at the wedding! So get up!"

I rolled over and glared at her, "So is that the reason you decided to wake me up so rudely?"

"Nope! But I did have two cups of coffee already today. So that might be the reason." she said and jumped off my bed and ran out of my room.

I somehow managed to get in a technically upright position when Rose walking in my room.

"Good morning sleepy head." she said and rumpled my hair and sat on my bed next to me.

"Morning." I said with a yawn. We sat in silence as I waited for her to say something.

"So how are you dealing with Mike?" she asked.

"Come on Rose. I don't want to talk about this first thing in the morning or at all actually." I groaned.

"Bella, I just want to make sure your ok." she said.

"Well I'm fine, but Mike won't stop calling and texting me." I said and got up.

Rose chuckled and said, "Well it's good you're ok."

I made my way to the bathroom to get ready when I heard Rose call out, "We're leaving in a half hour, so get ready quick."

I groaned, I wouldn't have time to take a shower so I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a pony tail. After getting dressed in record time I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. By the time I got outside everyone was in the cars and ready to go. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme went in one car and Edward, Alice, Jasper and Me in another.

Some how Alice managed to change the radio and started singing along to the radio. The already long car ride seemed to get that much longer. Most of the time we were just trying to keep from killing Alice. But finally Edward snapped.

"Alice! You are either going to shut up now or you are going to be walking the rest of the way to Seattle."

Alice gave me an over dramatic sigh and stopped singing. Edward turned the radio back to its original station and it was quiet for the rest of the drive to the city. We managed to get to the restaurant that was going to cater the wedding in one piece. Once we got inside I had to go to the bathroom and when I came out I saw Rose and Emmett talking to each other.

"Doesn't it feel like it's our fault?" Emmett asked my sister nervously.

"No." she said simply.

"How do you not feel even a little guilty?" he asked. I didn't know what they were talking about but I had a bad feeling about it anyways.

"They would have broken up anyways. My sister's a smart girl, she would have figured it out eventually." she answered him. So that's what they were talking about, but why would Emmett feel guilty about that? He had nothing to do with it. Or did he?

"Well maybe if we had never even bothered trying to get Edward and Bella together, her and Mike might still be together." He said. They tried to get me and Edward together? I knew Rose was hinting at it but I never knew she would go so low as to actually try and break us up.

"You tried to get me and Mike to break up?" I asked. They turned around surprised to see me. Rose looked ashamed while Emmett just looked scared.

"Bella-" Rose started but I didn't want to listen to her.

"I knew you didn't like him, but seriously Rose? You're my sister I thought you would at least let me date who I wanted. How could you actually plan and try and break us up?" I said on the verge of tears, but I managed to swallow them down and go into the main dinning room of the restaurant where everyone else was before Rose could say anything else.

When I sat down across from Edward and he gave me a concerned look when I sat down, probably because my eyes and face were a little red. I didn't like him staring at me like that, like he actually cares about me at all. I hated that he got me to sing with him -what I don't do in front of anybody- and that I got close to him and it made Mike jealous.

"What?" I snapped at him. He looked taken aback but didn't say anything.

Rose and Emmett got to the table and servers came out with food for us to try. I stayed quiet and stared at my plate most of the time, taking bites now and then but not really tasting the food. I could feel Rose's and Edward's eyes on me but I refused to look at them. Finally they came out with the last dish which was some kind of soup.

"So how have you liked the food so far, Bella?" Edward asked.

"It's fine." I mumbled still not looking at him.

"Bella." He said. I could hear the tension in his voice. "Look at me. What did I do?"

"What did you do?" I asked mockingly.

"Yes. What did I do that was so bad that you won't even look at me?" He said.

I finally looked at him and asked, "Did you know Rose and Emmett wanted us to get together?"

He looked surprised. "Um…yes but-"

"You knew?" I couldn't believe him!

"But I knew how much you liked Mike. I never tried anything on you." He explained. I could see the sincerity in his voice and I saw it in his eyes. I wanted to believe him but there was a part of me that just couldn't.

"Yeah, and that's why you showed me your guitar and got me to sing." I said skeptically.

"I was just trying to be nice." he said.

"Sure." I sighed.

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand for exaggeration but I forgot I had my spoon in my hand. So when I waved it, it sent soup flying all over Alice who was sitting next to me. I put my hand over my mouth as Alice glared at me with all her might.

"Bella Swan, you are going to pay." she said and gabbed her spoon and flung it at me. I gasped as it hit me right in the face. Edward was holding his sides he was laughing so hard.

"You think this is funny?" I asked.

He just nodded and kept on laughing. I looked at Alice and she gave me a wink as she sent a spoonful of soup toward Edward's face. He stopped laughing immediately. By now we had the entire restaurant's attention and the waiters were looking at us curiously. But Edwards no the kind of person to let things go so he sent a spoon full of soup straight at me.

I had had enough, not just with this stupid little food fight but everything with Mike, Edward and Rose, so I just grabbed my bowl and dumped it over Edwards head. His jaw dropped and sat completely still just as the manager of the restaurant came out and started yelling at us.

We were kicked out. It was the first time I was ever actually kicked out of a place. The restaurant said they wouldn't cater the wedding and we had to find someone else. Rose was furious but I didn't really care. I was still upset with Edward but I really did believe him when he said he hadn't meant to be any threat to Mike and I. The ride home was quite besides the occasionally scolding from Jasper about being stupid and immature and Alice giggling about the look on Edwards face when I dumped the soup on him.

**AN:** **the playlist for this chapter is really random cause i couldn't think of any good songs, but oh well! hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

PLAYLIST:

Weezer - Say It Ain't So

Vanessa Carlton - Fools Like Me

Artist vs. Poet - Lisa Marie


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: HELLO!! **

**I've been updating so much recently cause I have had a lot of free time and I know what I want to happen. I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer I promise. **

Edward POV

I knew just sitting here waiting for inspiration to strike wasn't going help me write a song. But as I sat at my piano I just stared at the keys waiting for something to happen. I must be midnight by now, I couldn't sleep so I came here to possibly write a song. I haven't written a song since Victoria and I broke up. Just thinking about her gets me angry. She said she loved me and she could never feel the same way about anyone else, but I guess she could.

And then there was Bella. Beautiful Bella, she doesn't even know how beautiful she really is. She's so creative and funny. I feel like I could talk to her forever without ever running out of things to talk about. Then I remembered how mad she was at me. Why do thing have to be so difficult for us?

I sighed and placed my hands over the keys. Just as I set them down I started playing. It was just a few chords here and there, I was just messing around but then I thought of Bella's singing and her smile that just melted my heart. And before I knew it I was playing a song and it was pretty good if I do say so myself. I took out some paper and wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it later.

I put down the paper. The song was a calm and soothing lullaby. I started from the beginning and went to play it through. As soon as I began to play I got lost in the music. I stopped focusing on what was going on around me and just played the lullaby. It was Bella's lullaby, it would always be hers. Just like my heart.

I brought the song to a finish and heard a whine coming from the doorway. I looked and saw Bella standing there in her pajamas. Even with messy hair and frumpy clothing she managed to look ravishing.

"Don't stop." she said.

"I didn't know you were here.' I said lamely.

"I didn't know you were here, either." she said and sat next to me on the piano bench. "If I had known I would have brought snacks."

I laughed and asked, "Why are you down here anyway?"

"I guess I'm like you I couldn't sleep and playing music helps me relax and forget about stuff. I couldn't play my guitar cause I would wake everyone up. Then I remembered the piano." she explained.

"Oh." I said.

"What song were you playing? It was beautiful." she said.

"I just wrote it." I answered without thinking.

"Just right now?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah." I said.

"Who or what inspired it?" she asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I wrote it out of love for her cause I didn't want to scare her off, so I played dumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well a song with that much emotion in it has to be inspired my something." she stated.

I decided just to tell her. "You inspired this one." I mumbled and looked away from her.

But I did see shock crossed her face. "Really?" she whispered.

I nodded slightly. She reached out and grabbed my hand. I finally looked at her and saw that there was this warmth in her eyes that wasn't there before. We just stayed like that for a while, with my hand in hers just staring into each other's eyes. We were gradually leaning closer and closer to each other but neither of us really seemed to notice until our faces were almost touching. We both hesitated not sure of what either of us would do next. I tilted my head slightly and leaned in to kiss her softly.

When our lips met I felt her kiss me back a little harder. I brought my hand up to the back of her neck and tilted her head back slightly so I could kiss her better. She placed her hands delicately on my chest while my other hand went around and rested on the small of her back. We kissed like that for a while before she pulled away first.

"Um… I should probably go to bed." she stuttered quickly. Before I could say anything she got up and left.

**AN: I was totally listening to Bella's Lullaby the entire time I was writing this. This past year in band we actually played Bella's Lullaby for one of our concerts, it was really easy and actually pretty boring. But I totally freaked out when our teacher passed out the music. I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!! **

PLAYLIST:

A Cursive Memory - Everything

Dashboard Confessional - Stolen

Ida Maria - Drive Away My Heart


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Well here is a long chapter (longest chapter I have ever writen) to make up for the last one being so short. On Monday band camp starts and I won't have any time at all to write so it will be more than a week till the next update. Sorry.**

**I have to thank TheAppleofMyEyes for editing all of my chapters. It is the only time I appreciate her being really obsessive over correct grammar. With out her there would be the weirdest sentences and my story wouldn't even make sense. I heart you!**

_Bella POV_

I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room and pressed my back against the door. My heart was beating out of control and struggled to get my breathing under control. I can't believe I just kissed him! I have been single for less than a week and already I'm kissing other guys.

I laid down in my bed and tried to sleep but my mind kept racing. Why did I kiss him back? What would have happened if I had just stayed in my room like a normal person? Does he even like me back? My head was filled with questions that I couldn't find the answer to.

But some how I managed to fall asleep and for the first time since I have been in Forks I woke up to see sunlight streaming through my window. I was so excited to see the sun I jumped out of bed and almost fell down in the process. I got dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen in an extremely good mood. Jasper was the only one there so I walked up to him and gave him a hug that almost made him spill his coffee.

"Someone's in a good mood." He said.

"The suns out!" I said happily. He just rolled his eyes and sat at the table. I grabbed a bagel and sat down with him.

"Have you apologized to Rose about yesterday at the restaurant?" he asked.

"No." I mumbled and wished I hadn't sat down.

"You should, she was really upset yesterday. Now her and Emmett have to find another caterer on really short notice. The wedding is getting pretty close." he said.

"Yeah I know." I said a little harshly and continued pick at my bagel. It was quiet for a while when Alice came barging into the kitchen.

"Hello!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alice, is there a beach around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's one down in the Indian reservation. Why?" she asked.

"Well, it's sunny and warm out. I just thought it might be fun." I explain. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she thought about it.

"That's a really good idea, Bella." she said "What about you, Jasper, do you want to go?"

"I'm up for anything." he said with a grin.

With that Alice was off and somehow she managed to round everyone up and get them to take a break from the wedding plans. The beach just seemed like the best place to go. I was in my room and pulled my bathing suit out. It was a dark blue one piece, as soon as Alice saw it she practically shrieked.

"What is _that_?" she asked and looked at me skeptically.

"It's my bathing suit." I answered.

"Oh no." she said. "You are not wearing that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause no sister-in-law-to-be will ever be caught dead in that thing." she said and grabbed my hand and took me to her room. Her room was about the same size as mine, but her closet easily five times bigger than mine.

After digging around her bathing suits she finally found one and threw it at me. It was the same color as mine but that's where the similarities ended. It was a string bikini that showed off a lot more than I was comfortable with, but before I could complain Alice had thrown me out and ordered me to change. I wandered back to my room and did what I was told. I put it on and noticed it didn't look that bad, but I still but my clothes on over it. I put my hair up in a pony tail and went downstairs to help get ready.

We loaded up the cars and set off to the beach. The beach was called 'First Beach' in La Push. The car ride was short but awkward. Edward and I rode in the same car but we didn't say a word to each other, too scared to talk about what happened last night. Once we got there we set up a spot out on the sand.

The boys pulled out a Frisbee and started playing with it. Rose and Esme sat on their towels and talked. While Alice dragged me down to the water and soon enough we started splashing each other. Once our clothes were soaked and we started to get hungry we went back to our spot down the beach. I took off my shirt, so it could dry, which left me with just my bathing suit top. Then I noticed Edward was staring at me. His gaze alone was so intense, it made me blush.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I mumbled. He gave me a crocked smile in response. I almost brought up the kiss but before I could Jasper came and ruined the moment.

"Alice you are a miracle worker." Jasper said and everyone looked at him. "You got Bella to wear a bathing suit that wasn't meant for a grandma."

I glared at him while everyone else just laughed.

"Alice, why don't you take Bella to the snack shack down the beach to get us some lunch." Emmett suggested.

"Ok!" she chirped.

After we got orders from everyone we went to the snack shack, which was really just a little restaurant right on the beach that was originally named 'The Snack Shack'.

Alice placed our order while I sat at the counter.

_Edward POV_

Alice and Bella had been gone for awhile, Emmett suggested that I should go and see if they needed help with all the food. But before I had even taken five steps I saw a painfully familiar face.

"Hey Edward" Victoria said meekly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"I came home for the summer."

"Last I heard you were with James somewhere in Europe."

"Have you been keeping tabs on me Cullen?"

"No."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I think you know the answer to that question."

"Oh come on. You didn't love me that much."

"Yes I did."

She sighed "You always were really emotional about this stuff."

I flat out laughed. "Well for most people it is normal to get emotional about love."

"Whatever." she said as an after thought. I was tired of talking to her so I started to walk away.

"Wait. Edward." she said and grabbed my arm to keep me from walking away. "I came over to talk to you cause I wanted to apologize to you."

"Really? Cause I thought you just wanted to piss me off."

She ignored my comment and continued. "I realize what I did with James hurt you but I did it anyway and I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but I wasn't think about how you would feel. I just want us to be able to have a conversation with out you wanting to kill me."

I knew she was being honest and sincere, which was rare for her. "I forgive you." I said.

_Bella POV_

"Hey. I'm Jacob. What's your name?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see a local guy that looked about my age. I could tell he was a local by his tanned skin and his black hair. He was pretty cute and had a shirt that said 'Friends actually let friends do lots of stupid things'.

"Bella. Nice shirt." I said with a laugh. At first he looked confused **but when he looked down at his shirt he understood.**

"Oh yeah." he said and laughed to. "It's my friends shirt."

"Sure it is." I said skeptically.

"I'm serious. If you want me to prove it, I can. He's right over there." he said.

"Ok, I believe you." I said still grinning. I found him very entertaining.

"You're not from around her are you?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles."

"Really? Shouldn't you be tanner?" he asked surprised.

"Shouldn't you be paler?" I asked him back.

"Hey! I can't help the way I am." he answered.

"Neither can I." I responded.

"Fair enough." he said with a chuckle.

"Bella!" Alice called. "Foods ready!" I went to her and my jaw dropped with how much food there was. We defiantly needed some help.

"Hey Jacob!" I called. "Can you help us?"

_Edward POV_

Victoria smiled at me and gave me a hug. As she pulled away she gave me a kiss on the check. As she walked away I saw Alice and Bella. I noticed they had a guy with them, he was a local from the Indian reservation. Bella was practically glaring at me, she must have seen what happened with Victoria.

"Who your friend?" Jasper asked eyeing the guy suspiciously.

"His name is Jacob." Alice said and he waved at us and smiled politely. "Bella was talking to him and we need some help caring all the food so we asked him if he would help and he was nice enough to say yes."

"Thanks for helping out our girls." Esme said.

"Not a problem." he said. "Well I guess I'll see you around Bella." he gave her a slightly awkward hug and went back in the direction they came.

"He seems nice." I hadn't meant to say anything but it kind of slipped out.

"Yeah. He was." she said.

"So how well do you know him?" I asked.

"Not very well. I talked to him for like ten minutes."

"A lot can happen in ten minutes." I said I didn't know why I kept talking but I just couldn't seem to stop.

"You would know about that." She said.

"What that's supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." she mumbled. I knew she was thinking about Victoria and I should tell her the truth but she was so aggravating.

Our family had been listening to our little argument in an awed silence I don't think any of them knew what was going let alone what to say. Soon they regained their composure and started talking again. Bella just ate her food in silence, not looking at anything or anyone. I swear I was going to go crazy if I kept trying to figure out what was going on in that head of hers.

We stayed at the beach for a few more hours, but once everyone was tired, sun burnt, and hungry again we went home. The car ride was short and silent because Alice fell asleep, Jasper was starving and I think Bella was upset with me. Once we got home Jasper carried Alice inside while Bella and I unloaded the car. She grabbed her bag and I grabbed the other. When she closed the trunk of the car she almost smashed my hand. I went to look at her but she was already half way to the house. There was no way we were going to talk about the kiss now.

**AN: I know! All of you want to kill Bella/Edward/Me but did you really think I would let them get together that easily. I'm sorry if this is a really crappy chapter but its late and I'm really tired so yeah. Please review!!**

**P.S. I'm going to see The Fray w/ Jack's Mannequin tomorrow!! I'm so excited!!!**

PLAYLIST:

Panic at the Disco - New Perspective

Ok Go - Get Over It

Cobra Starship - The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop It on a Dime)


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: IM BACK!! yay!! Sorry it's been a while I had band camp last week and this week I have been babysitting and finishing summer homework because school starts next week. OMG! But here's a new chapter and I hope you like it.**

Bella POV

Ever since we went to the beach, and Edward and I haven't talked. Rose and I haven't been speaking much either and it's only a few days till the wedding. At least I still have Alice to keep me company. I was sitting in my room reading a book when Alice burst thought the door. She was out of breath and looked shocked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hekaigssjeedymeh." she mumbled.

"What?"

"He. Kissed. Me." she said clearly making sure she enunciated every word.

"Who kissed you?" I asked confused.

"Jasper!" she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I guess it was considering they have been attached at the hip lately. But I've been so caught up with my dramas I hadn't been paying attention to them.

"What happened?" I asked. I wasn't one for girl talk but I could tell Alice was about to bust with excitement.

She didn't need much more encouragement then that. As she told me a very detailed minute by minute description of what happened I started to space out. I really did try and pay attention but by the time she got to the kiss I just wanted to go back to reading my book in peace. But basically what happened was, Jasper and her were sitting in the backyard talking when he leaned forward and kissed her….then she ran away.

"Why did you run away?"

"I don't know." she sighed.

"Well next time don't run." I said.

"Do you think he'd kiss me again?" she asked meekly.

"Do you want him to?"

"YES." she said with an exaggerated sigh as flopped on my bed. "But you shouldn't be talking about not running away." she said looking up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you kissed Edward and ran away."

"How do you know that?"

"That night I went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water then I saw you running up the stairs and a few minutes later I saw Edward go upstairs looking dazed and confused. It was pretty easy to figure out." she explained.

"You're right. I shouldn't talk."

"Well, it's no secret that I like Jasper and he likes me back, but do you like Edward?"

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "I think I like him, but then I saw him talking to that red-haired girl and then he gave me crap about talking to Jacob." I sighed, "He's just so frustrating."

"He's Edward. It's in his nature to be frustrating." she laughed but more seriously added, "But that red-haired girl's name is Victoria."

"How do you know that?"

"She's Edward ex-girlfriend." she must have seen the unease on my face cause she quickly added, "But don't worry she not a threat what so ever. They broke up a few months ago when Edward caught her in bed with his ex-best friend, James."

"That's terrible." I said, how could anyone do that to Edward?

"Yeah." she agreed. "Edward was pretty heartbroken afterwards. He hasn't written any music since."

"Yes he has." I said recalling the beautiful lullaby he played.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, he said he had just written it. He also said that I inspired it." I said.

"Really?" she asked again amazed.

"Yes." I said.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a while, I don't know how long she would have looked at me but a knock on the front door snapped her out of it.

"Oh YAY!" she exclaimed and ran out of the room. I got up and followed her.

"What's going on?" I asked when we reached the door.

"The dresses are here." Rose said as she came from behind us and opened the door.

"Hello darlings." said the man at the door with a thick British accent. He was tall and skinny with black hair with blond highlights, most of the time that looks terrible on people but he managed to make it work. He was carrying garment bags over his shoulder and what looked like a sewing kit in his other hand.

"Hello, Jacques. Why don't you come in?" my sister said.

He was the designer Alice got to make the dresses. After we were all introduced ourselves, we went to Alice's room to have a fitting. We went to her room because her closet could double as a dressing room.

"Lets have the bridesmaids go first to get that over with." Jacques said.

"I'll go first!" I said and hopped out of my chair, I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Alice just rolled her eyes at my eagerness and I could have sworn Rose cracked a smile.

Jacques handed me a garment bag and sent me into the closet to change. I unzipped the bag and pulled the dress out. It was silver with a black ribbon that went around the waist. There was even a little black jacket that went with it.

"Bella! Hurry up in there!!" Alice yelled and banged on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I opened the door and walked out.

"What?" I asked. I asked when no one said anything for a while they were just all staring at me.

"You look really pretty Bella." Rose said. I was surprised she said something, since we hadn't been talking lately. There was an awed silence that followed that.

"Here try on the shoes." Alice said quietly. She handed me a pair of light purple heels they went with the dress perfectly. I was a bit weary about the heels but I but them on anyways. I was able to take a few steps which was surprising. Then I went over to Jacques so he could pin the dress where it needed to be altered.

Next up was Alice. She hopped up and walked into the closet to change. Once she was in her dress she came out and her dress fit her perfectly there was no need for any alterations at all. Alice did a runway walk and struck a pose as she went back to the closet.

Now it was Rose's turn. With a sigh she heaved herself out of the chair she was sitting in and grabbed her dress. After a few minutes in the closet and no sign of Rose Alice told me to go check on her.

"Rose? Are you ok?" I asked and knocked lightly on the door.

"I'm fine." she said with a slightly hysterical edge to her voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said. "But I think that maybe Alice went a little over board this time. I look a little ridiculous."

"Well it is Alice." I said with a laugh. I heard Rose laugh from the other side of the door.

"What about me?" Alice asked at the sound her name.

"Nothing Alice. But Rose it's hard to imagine anything looking ridiculous on you. You could where a garbage bag and pull it off."

"No one is wearing a garbage bag!" Alice yelled.

"I'm coming out." Rose announced and opened the door.

"You're coming out of the closet? Is there something you to tell us." I joked.

"Oh shut up!" she said and punched me in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to." she said with I smile.

I was finally able to get a good look at the dress, and it was beautiful and it fit Rose like a glove. It was a cream color with straps that went along her shoulders. We were all at a loss of word.

"You look so beautiful." I said. I hadn't realized that I had started to tear up a little bit until a tear actually feel. Rose saw it and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry if I've been a pain and messed things up." I whispered.

"It's ok." she said and patted my back.

**AN: so I hoped you liked it! Unfortunately this story is reaching the end pretty soon. BUT don't worry cause I still few chapters in store for you! PLEASE REVIEW. Totally random play list songs, they have nothing to do with anything!! And ill put the links for the bridesmaids dresses and Rose's wedding dress on my profile!**

PLAYLIST:

The Bravery - Believe

Metric - Help I'm Alive

Automatic Love letter - The Answer


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey there!!! So my school starts tomorrow and you know what that means…..good cause I don't. :) **

**I don't know how my homework is going to affect my writing but updates are probably going to be a little farther apart but you can think of that as a good thing cause I only have about 3 or 4 chapters left. I know sad. But don't worry cause I have plenty of ideas for other stories, so stay tuned for that.**

**Here's the new chapter, hope you like it.**

Edward POV

We were all going out for dinner, just the wedding party, which was just Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, me and our parents. Their dad, Charlie flew in today along with our other out-of-town realities. The wedding was tomorrow after all. Everyone, but me, had left earlier to finish some last minute things before the 'big day'.

As I pulled up to the restaurant I was supposed to meet them saw them sitting near the back at a long table. I walk in and went to join them. As I approached I heard Emmett talking about a fishing trip he had gone on with some old friends of his to Charlie. Probably trying his hardest to impress him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I said and sat down between Alice and Jasper.

"Yay you're here. We've been dying without you here" Alice said sarcastically and glared at me for separating her and Jasper but I just ignored her.

"Good to know I was being missed." I said. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"So what have I missed?" I asked Jasper.

"Nothing much. It's been kind of boring. Charlie has been quiet despite Emmett's attempts, but come to think of it Charlie's always is." he said.

I nodded in response. I always call my parents mom or dad, I found it a little weird that Rosalie, Jasper and Bella almost always called their father by his first name. That's when the waiter came up to take our orders and he looked unpleasantly familiar. It wasn't until Bella spoke that I remember exactly where I knew him from.

"Jacob?" she asked as if she wasn't sure it was him. He did look different in the button down shirt and black slacks he was wearing now compared to the old jeans and T-shirt he was wearing last time we saw him.

"Oh hi Bella." he said a little embarrassed that she was seeing him at work.

"I didn't know you worked here." she said.

"Neither did I." he said, trying to make a joke. "I'm just covering for my friend tonight." he explained, but it was obvious he was lying.

"Sure you are." I muttered and Jacob gave me a murderous glare.

"How bout I start you all with some drinks." he said tensely.

He took our orders and stormed off to get us our sodas. He came back and gave us our drinks without a word. After a while he came back and took our food order. When was done I thanked him over enthusiastically. He just rolled his eyes and walked toward the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella asked once Jacob was out of earshot.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said. But I did know what she was talking about, I was being mean to Jacob for no reason. There was just something about him that I just didn't like.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." she stated.

"Yeah, well why do you even care?" I asked defensively.

"He's a perfectly nice person and I don't know why your being such a jerk to him." she said. Everyone was listening to our conversation, it didn't help that we were sitting on opposite sides of the table.

"What do you like him or something?" I asked trying to bring the attention away from me. I realized that's what made me so hostile towards Jacob. I wanted Bella for myself, but what if she wanted someone's else?

She hesitated before saying, "Well what if I did? It's none of your business."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I stayed quite. Bella and I glared at each other until our food came. But this time it wasn't Jacob, it was some other guy. Bella gave me an 'I told you so look'. Now I did feel a little bit bad for being mean to Jacob, but only a little bit.

We started to eat in an uncomfortable silence but thankfully Alice piped up and asked, "Rose how did you and Emmett met?" Emmett nearly choked on his pasta he was eating and Rosalie just laughed.

"It's kind of a funny story." Rosalie said.

"Please don't tell the story. Please, please don't tell it." Emmett begged.

Rosalie laughed "Why not?"

"Cause right now it's a secret but if you tell everyone it won't be anymore." he said and tried to be persuasive.

"Ok, now I really want to know." Alice said.

"Me too." Bella said.

"It's even starting to interest me." Charlie said.

Rosalie looked at Emmett and eventually he sighed and muttered, "Fine."

"Well we met at the grocery store actually." She said.

"That's it. Why are so embarrassed about that?" I asked.

"She hasn't told you the rest of story." Emmett said.

"So I was there looking at some apples when Emmett comes up to me and tried to hit on me."

"And is didn't work?" Jasper asked.

"Well not at first." Rosalie explained. "I was able to let him down politely and get past him. But right as I turned the next corner there Emmett was again and again he tried to hit on me. I let him down again and walked to the next isle and there he was. He did this again and again, by then I wasn't even trying to be nice anymore. But by the time I got to the check out line I had had enough."

"Wow Emmett you sure are a persistent one." Bella teased. Emmett, I can't believe I'm saying this, blushed and sunk down in to his seat.

Rosalie laughed and grabbed hold of Emmett's hand for the next part.

"I was fed up with him and had enough of him bugging me, so I went up to him before he said anything and told him 'You can stop now. No matter what you do your stupid charm won't work on me. So will you please leave me alone.'"

"So how did you guys end up going out if you just told him to leave you alone?" Alice asked.

"Because the next thing he said was 'Will you go out with me?' That was all he said, yet for some reason, despite how angry and pissed off at him, I said yes."

"Did the same thing happen when he proposed to you?" Jasper asked. Everyone laughed. Well except for Emmett who gave Jasper a death glare.

After a fight over the bill, when Charlie insisted that he would pay for diner even though my parents kept telling him that they would handle it, but he insisted that since they were paying for the wedding that they should at least let him pay for one meal. As we walked out of the restaurant Jasper came up to me.

"You got all the stuff set up?" Jasper asked as we headed out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, it's all in the garage." I said.

"That's good." he said calmly but looked really nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I really hope this doesn't suck." he said.

"Did you follow all of Bella and Alice's rules?"

"Yes, that's why it ended up being so lame."

"Well that's all that really matters cause if you didn't they would kill us. And Emmett doesn't even think he's having a Bachelor Party so he'll appreciate anything." I said reassuring him.

"Ok, so remember the stuff at the time." Jasper said, trying to be secretive, when Emmett came up to us. He just gave us a weird look and walk right by us.

**AN: ****I know Edward was kind of a jerk in this chapter, sorry.**

**If you have any ideas for things to happen during the Bachelor/ Bachelorette party, tell me cause I don't have very good ideas. But nothing too crazy cause remember the wedding is tomorrow and I don't want them extremely hung over or tired. **

**Again the play list songs are kind of random and if you have any suggestions for it, send them in a review or message I really don't care.****Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**P.S. Did any of you see the new "New Moon" trailer thing?? I just saw it today and I totally spazed out. It looks SO freaking cool!!**

PLAYLIST:

The Hush Sound - Crawling Toward the Sun

Phantom Planet - I Don't Mind

We The Kings - Stay Young


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: HELLO!!! **

**So school has started for me and I'm taking AP history and that comes with a lot of homework. I'm also in marching band and I have rehearsals every Wednesday and then I also have to go to all the football games and stuff.**

**So its safe to say I'm a bit busier than I was so updates aren't going to be as often then they were before. **

**But here's a new chapter! ENJOY!!!!**

Bella POV

Alice and I snuck quietly through the hall to Rose's room. It was midnight and as planed that the parties were about to start. Jasper and Edward got Emmett, while Alice and I got Rose. Rose and Emmett didn't know anything about this, they just thought that we had forgotten about throwing them a Bachelor and Bachelorette party. But Alice wouldn't have that.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE SLUMBER PARTY!!" Alice yelled as we burst into Rose's room. Rose had apparently been asleep before we had gotten there because when we turned on the light in her room she groaned and rolled over and hid her face in her pillow. But Alice wouldn't have that either.

"Wake up!" she yelled. "You only get married once….well hopefully, but that's not the point, you can't miss out on your chance to have a Bachelorette party!"

"Fine!" Rose said and got out of her bed. "What are we even going to do?"

"We're going to have 'girl time.'" I said with fake enthusiasm and even used air quotes.

"Sounds exciting. Well I'm going to bed." Rose said and started back toward her bed.

"No you don't!" Alice said and grabbed hold of her arm and started dragging her towards the door. "You're come downstairs whether you like it or not!"

"Give it up Rose. Let the evil pixie do what she wants." I said and gave Rose a knowing look. With that she finally sighed and let Alice take her away.

When we got to the living room I heard Rose gasp. Alice and I, well mostly Alice, transformed the living room to the dream place to have a slumber party. She moved the couches off to the walls and covered the floor with blankets and pillows. There was a giant bowl of popcorn along with sodas and other junk food. Alice walked over to the shelves along the wall that had a lot of movies.

"Ok. Choices of movies, first there is Mean Girls," Alice said and pulled out the DVD case.

"No." I said.

"Why?" Alice asked. "It's like my favorite movie."

"It's so stupid." I explained.

"It is not! It's really funny and the plot-"

"Ok. Well if you two are going to argue over it. Then we just won't watch that one."

"Fine." Alice said as she pulled out another movie. "How bout Legally Blonde?"

"No!" Rose and I said at the same time. Alice just frowned and put the movie back in its place.

"Hmm…." Alice said and searched through the huge DVD collection. She closed her eyes and ran her hand over the DVDs. When she stopped at one she pulled it out. "Well how bout the Titanic?"

"Fine with me. As long as it's not something completely mindless and stupid." I said.

Alice and I both looked at Rose to see what she would say. "It's fine with me."

Rose sat in the middle with Alice and me on either side of her. The movie started and we watched it in near silent except for the sound of us munching on popcorn. We were all completely absorbed into the movie so by the time the movie ended we were all in tears and crying over the ending of the movie. Once we calmed down we started teasing each other about who cried the most at the end of the movie. It was a unanimous decision that Rose cried the most.

"Rose you know it's not real right?" Alice teased which earning her a punch in the arm.

"I know it's not real. It's just really sad. How would you feel if the love of our life died?" Rose asked. Alice looked taken a back and thought about it for a minute. Then her face became very sad.

"If Jasper died, I would feel like my heart just got ripped out and stepped on." She said bluntly.

"Exactly." Rose agreed. "So you told Jasper how you feel?"

"Yes and he said that he's going to transfer to a college up in Seattle so he'll be closer to me." Alice explained and got a dreamy expression as she told us.

"Aw. Well isn't that sweet. You to both have your perfect men while I'm here listening to your love stories and I'm single." I said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be single. You could go up to Edward and kiss him and tell him about your undying love for him." Alice said just as sarcastically. "You've already kissed him once."

"What?! You kissed him?!" Rose asked completely shocked.

"Yeah." I said hesitantly.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"The night after I started the food fight at the restaurant." I said.

"Well what happened why aren't you together cause I know you like each other?" Rose said and as more of an after thought asked me sadly, "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't tell anyone and you were mad at me anyways." I said.

"Then how did Alice know?" she asked.

"I saw her running up the stairs and then I saw Edward go up after her. Then they both were acting really weird the next day. It was perfectly obvious." Alice explained. I hadn't known that Edward and I were acting that off the day after.

"That doesn't explain why you and Edward aren't together by now." Rose said to me.

"I don't really know why." I said honestly.

"I know why." Alice said.

"And why is that?" I asked her exasperated.

"Because Edward and you are the kind of people who don't like to talk about their feelings so you avoid it at all costs. And both of you just keep thinking up excuses to get out of realizing how you truly feel about each other." She explained.

"And how do you know that?" I asked her.

"I know it because when I asked you about Edward before you said the reason you weren't sure if you liked him was because he was talking to another girl and didn't like the guy you met, that's hardly any reason to give up on him." she said.

I couldn't think of anything to back up my reasons, so I just stayed silent.

"And," Alice continued. "I can tell that you like each other just by the way that you look at each other. Both of you are always looking at each other and trying to be sneaky about it but it's really easy to tell."

"If it's so easy why can't I tell?" I asked quietly. I really hope that everything she was saying was true cause now I realize that I do like Edward, probably more than he likes me.

"Because your so busy thinking about the worst that you don't even see what's right in front of you." she said. It was quiet for a moment but soon Alice changed the topic and we started talking again.

We talked, joked around and ate junk food for I don't know how long. But not much later we all started to get tired I looked at the clock and it said it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Wow guys. Its 4 in the morning, I think we should head off to bed now." I suggested.

"I agree. We have a lot to do tomorrow, or well today actually." Rose said. Alice just yawned and nodded her head in agreement.

The three of us put the living room back to the way it was and slowly made our way up the stairs to our rooms. We told each other goodnight and went to our separate rooms.

I opened the door to my room and looked around. This room had become more familiar to me than my own room back home. With my clothes all over the place and my guitar in the corner it was the same as my old room, only a lot bigger. I climbed into my over sized and ridiculously comfortable bed and fell asleep.

**AN: Hoped you liked it and don't worry I didn't forget about the Bachelor party.**

**OK, like I've said before this story is ending soon, so sad. But I have decided what my next fanfic is going to be, but I need your help on something. There's a poll on my profile so please vote and help me out! Thanks!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

PLAYLIST:

Ingrid Michelson - Breakable

The Verve - Love is Noise

Something Corporate - Punk Rock Princess


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. **

**Well last weekend I got Blood Promise and was too busy reading to write and anyone who has read the Vampire Academy series will understand. But now I have written this very long chapter for you so here it is!**

Edward POV

It was time for Emmett's Bachelor party. Jasper was carefully carrying a full bucket of ice water because Emmett was probably sleeping and I know from experience that he's a very heavy sleeper. I made sure the girls were occupied downstairs while Jasper walked down the hall. I peered down the stairs and saw them all sitting around the TV watching a movie. I turned around and nodded at Jasper and signaled him to go in to Emmett's room.

He opened the door and went in and I followed soon after. We snuck up to where Emmett's bed was. Jasper and I stared at each other for a while trying to figure out if this was a good idea or not. Emmett is a big guy and could easily kick both of our asses. But we both shrugged and Jasper tossed the bucket over Emmett's sleeping body.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!! What the hell?!?!?!" Emmett yelled and got out of his bed faster that I would have thought possible for a guy his size. He was dripping wet and looking at Jasper and I with a murderous expression.

"Hi." Jasper said.

"What's going?!" Emmett demanded.

"It's time for your Bachelor party big guy!" I said.

"Seriously?" he asked skeptically.

"Yep." Jasper confirmed.

"Well was it really necessary to dump a bucket of water on me?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I said. "I know how you sleep and that's the only way we could have woken you up."

"Edward and I will wait for you while you get into some dry clothes." Jasper said and walked to the door. Emmett rolled his eyes and I went out in the hall with Jasper to wait for him.

A few seconds later Emmett came out with dry clothes and a scowl on his face. But we just ignored that and made our way to the garage where we would begin. When we got there Emmett didn't look so angry, he just looked really confused.

"Ok, so what are we doing?" Emmett asked. "It's already midnight and there is now way in hell you are taking me to a strip club."

"No need to worry. We have everything we need is in the house or around it, or at least that's what Alice says." Jasper explained.

"Well what are we doing?"

"We're having a scavenger hunt." I said.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." Jasper said enthusiastically.

"It's going to be fun!" I said, trying to be convincingly.

"You guys can have fun with that I'm going to bed." Emmett said and tried to walk out the door.

"NO!" Jasper and I shouted at the same time and before Emmett got too far we got him to listen.

"I haven't even explained the game to you." Jasper said.

"Fine, explain it." Emmett muttered.

"Ok, so Edward, you, and me are all going to get a list of things to find." Jasper said.

"Yeah that's what a scavenger hunt is." Emmett pointed out.

"Wait! I'm not done explaining!" Jasper yelled. "Whoever finds the most things from their list in one hour wins the prize."

"That's stupid. What could possible be on that list that would take a whole hour to find." Emmett said.

"True cause I saw one of the lists and they only have like 20 things on them." I said.

"Well what's the prize?" Emmett asked with mild interest. Jasper looked to me and I just shrugged.

"Well, we don't actually know." He admitted sheepishly. "But Alice says that it's really good."

"Fine." Emmett finally said. "I'll do this stupid thing."

"Ok let's get started." Jasper said.

I grabbed the lists and handed one to Emmett and Jasper and kept one for myself, I also handed them each a plastic bag too. Jasper made sure we knew the rules and told us when we needed to be back at this same spot in a hour. Then we were off. Emmett ran off to the front of the house and Jasper went some where else.

I ran to the first place I could think of, and that was the kitchen, I don't know why.

I looked at the first thing on my list "_1. A rubber band_". That was easy enough to find. I started looking thought the kitchen and after a few minutes of searching I found a rubber band. I was able to find the next two items pretty easily.

Then the list started to get harder and harder to find. It took me forever to find the next thing I knew it I had only found six things and it had already been more than forty-five minutes. I was only able to find one more thing before the hour was up. I felt bad for only being able to find seven things off the stupid list in an hour. Jasper and Emmett apparently felt the same way considering how they both mopped in to the garage at the same time.

"How much were you able to find?" I asked them.

"I only found five things." Jasper said.

"I found ten." Emmett admitted.

"Well I found seven." I told them.

"Why don't we just keep looking for another hour?" Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good." I said and Emmett just nodded his head. And we were off again to find more things. "_8. A rainbow sock_" was next on the list.

"Who in their right mind would own a pair of rainbow socks?" I muttered to myself.

Then I remembered a present one of Emmett's old girlfriends gave him one year for Christmas. It was a pair of rainbow socks. I don't know why Emmett dated her, she was really weird and kept calling me Ralf. So I quickly made my way up the stairs to Emmett's room. Once I was there I walked right up to his sock drawer and opened it. It looked around for the longest time before I finally found them in the back of the drawer. I grabbed one and continued with my list.

I was now extremely determined to find every thing on the list. I don't know what it was, it might have been for the secretive prize that Alice wouldn't tell us about or maybe it was just the natural male competitiveness. But no matter what it was I wanted to find all of the stuff. With all that motivation I was able to find eight more things before the hour was up.

"One more hour?" Emmett asked this time. I could tell that Jasper and him were also getting really into this game.

"Sure." Jasper and I agreed.

I was down to the last four items on the list and had a hour to find them all. I was pretty confident I could find them all before the hour was over. The thing with the items that were on the list, they all seemed that they would be perfectly easy to find but when you tried to find them it was like they disappeared. Maybe Alice was hiding them to make it harder on us.

Finally I was on the last item on my list. "_20. A pair of red leather high heels_" I knew without thinking too hard where those would be and the answer was, Alice's closet. I went upstairs again and went to Alice's room. It shouldn't be that hard to find. I opened the door to the closet and went directly to the shoe rack in the back.

"Crap." I groaned. I forgot how many shoes Alice had.

It took me almost ten minutes to finally find the shoe. Then I had to run down to the garage to get back in time. When I ran in I saw Emmett and Jasper run in at exactly the same time.

"I got here first." Emmett said.

"No you didn't I did." Jasper argued.

"What are you talking about I got here first!" I said.

"Fine, we'll figure this out later. First let's make sure we really have everything on our lists." Jasper suggested. So we went in to the kitchen and all sat down around the table and started to look over all the stuff in our bags.

"So Jasper….you going out with my little sister?" Emmett asked after a moment of silence. I looked to Jasper and saw that all the color from his face had left and he actually looked scared. I knew that there was something going on between them, but honestly you would have to have been blind not to see it.

"Uhh.. yeah." Jasper answered slowly.

"If your break her heart I will break your face. It doesn't matter if your family now." Emmett said slightly threateningly.

"Deal." Jasper said. I chuckled at Jasper's expression which then caused the attention to shift towards me.

"What are you laughing at Eddie?" Emmett asked. I cringed at Emmett's nickname for me.

"Yeah, what's going on with you and Bella?" Jasper asked. "What goes for me goes for you." He said pointing at me. After a second of thought. "And you too." He said to Emmett.

"Hey! We're getting married tomorrow, well technically today. It's a little to late for that." Emmett countered.

"True." Jasper agreed.

Then a look of realization came over Emmett's face. "Oh my god. I am getting married today. Less than 12 hours. On my god." he whispered and started to breath weird.

"Emmett calm down and just breath." I said and gripped on to his shoulders.

"All the people. Rose in a dress walking down the isle. Her dad watching me…"

"Emmett!! Stop thinking about it! CALM DOWN!" Jasper shouted.

Emmett's breathing calmed down and soon came back to normal, well as normal as Emmett ever was. After Emmett's little panic attack it was quiet again. I was hoping that the topic of me and Bella wouldn't come up again but sadly I was mistaken.

"So back to you and Bella." Jasper said.

"What about us?" I said innocently.

"Why the hell aren't you two together by now?" Emmett said as if he hadn't been hyperventilating five seconds ago.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." I said hoping they would just get frustrated with me and give it up.

"Don't be stupid. You know what we are talking about." Emmett said seriously.

"Yeah I know you guys kissed." Jasper added.

"How do you know that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Wait!! What?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Alice told me." Jasper explained. _Of course _I thought to myself.

"You kissed her? When did that happen?" Emmett asked still confused.

"You know the day me and Bella got into the food fight?" I asked and he nodded. "That night."

"Awww! How sweet!" Emmett said and Jasper started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them.

"But what happened? Why aren't you together?"

"Well we went to the beach the next day and I saw Victoria there a-" I started to say.

"You saw Victoria?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No I'm just kidding." I said sarcastically.

"No need to be bitchy" Emmett said defensively. "What happened?" He asked.

"If you would let me talk I would tell you. She just told me I overreacted about what happened with her and James." I explained.

"That skank!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett!"

"Well she is…" he muttered.

"It doesn't even matter. I just made a fool of myself when Bella came back with Jacob and I made it even worse tonight when I was a jerk to him." I said with a sigh and slouched in my chair.

"It's ok" Jasper said reassuringly. "She still likes you. I could tell form the first time she met you."

"How could you tell?" Emmett asked.

"By the way she blushed." Jasper explained easily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked still not convinced.

"Don't get me wrong, Bella blushes a lot but when she met you it was the reddest I had ever seen her." he said.

"That still doesn't mean she likes me." I said stubbornly.

"Get it through your thick skull. She likes you and you like her. End of story." Emmett said getting frustrated and flicked me in the forehead.

"OW!"

"She's in love with you open your eyes man!" Jasper said this time.

"Really?" I asked meekly.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted while Jasper nodded.

"What should I do?" I asked honestly not knowing what to do know.

"Go tell her how you feel!!" Emmett said.

"Yeah go up to her and tell her everything." Jasper added.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes." Jasper said.

"But it's four in the morning." I said.

"It doesn't matter." Emmett claimed.

"Ok!" I said. I got up from my chair and went into the living room where the girls were supposed to be, but they weren't there. Apparently they went to bed. So I went upstairs to Bella's room. I hesitated at her door but slowly and quietly I made my way inside.

She was asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her hair was sprayed all over her pillow and she was tangled up in her covers. Her breathing was steady and calm. I wasn't sure how long I stood there but I decided that I would just tell her in the morning. I couldn't bare to wake her up now. So I walked out of her room to find Emmett and Jasper waiting excitedly outside.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." I said in a dreamy voice, and if my voice sounded like that I could only imagine what my face looked like. I think they could tell that it wouldn't be wise to push me anymore tonight.

"Well I think you should go to sleep now." Emmett said and patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, and lets just say you won the scavenger hut." Jasper added.

All I could do was nod as I walked to my room. I didn't even bother to change out of my clothed before I fell asleep.

**AN: I wrote the beginning of this chapter in my Spanish class and the end in my Algebra 2 class. Those classes are very boring. **

**I originally had a different plan for the ending of this chapter but I like this better. Please, please, please vote on the poll in my profile!!!**

**I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

PLAYLIST:

Butch Walker - The Weight of Her

The Postal Service - Such Great Heights

I Nine - Don't Wanna


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I am SOOOO sorry it has been so long since I updated. I really can't believe I went a month and only updated once, I feels so bad about it. **

**School right now is kicking my ass but here's a new super long chapter!!!!**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sound of commotion coming from downstairs. I got out of bed to walk to the door and as I opened it slightly I looked around the hall and saw no one around. Glancing back at the clock I saw that it was 8:30, I had only gotten 4 and a half hours of sleep last night. I groaned and slowly made my way downstairs to see at least 20 people I didn't know rushing around. I just wandered around aimlessly looking for Rose, or Jasper, or pretty much any one.

The wedding ceremony and reception were both being held outside here at the house. The weather man said it would be cloudy with no rain but just in case there were huge tents being set up all around just incase. The ceremony didn't start until 3 and the reception would start right after it was over.

"There you are!" I heard Alice shout as she walked towards me with "I was just about to wake you up." she said and started to lead me back up stairs.

"We have a 9 o'clock appointment at the salon to get our hair and nails done." Alice said as she pulled clothes out of my closet then shoved them at me. "You need to hurry up and get dressed cause I still need to pry Rose away from Emmett."

I went into the bathroom and got dressed. After I brushed my teeth quickly and pulled my comb through my hair I found Alice waiting for me.

"Took you long enough!" she said exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes and followed her down the stairs. We found Rose in the kitchen with Emmett. They were obviously having an intimate moment but Alice didn't care. She only cared about us getting to the salon on time.

"Come on." Alice said and grabbed on to Rose's arm. "We need to leave now if we are going to make our appointment." she continued as Rose began to protest.

"Can you just give us 5 minutes?!" Rose persisted.

"No." Alice said firmly.

Just then Edward walked in the kitchen. He gave all of us wary looks as he made his way to the fridge to and grabbed a bottle of water. Rose and Alice kept bickering but I was staring at Edward. What Alice said last night started coming back to me. Did I really always think the worst? I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that Edward was staring right back at me and waving his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella…" he said with that crooked smile of his.

"Oh! Sorry." I mumbled.

"No problem." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh no! not you too! I'm having enough trouble getting out of this house without you distracting Bella." Alice said to Edward. I shot Alice a look but she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Alice, I have a question though." Edward said.

"What?" Alice said exasperated.

"What's my prize for winning the scavenger hunt?" he asked.

Alice looked taken aback, shrugged and said, "Nothing." then she grabbed Rose and I by the arm and dragged us to her car. "And put my shoes back will you!" she yelled over her shoulder as we walked to the car

Rose huffed angrily all the way to the salon. But by the time we got there she was in a better mood. Unlike me she likes girly things. So while she waking in happily, I just dragged my feet through the door. We were seated next to each other and three other ladies came and started to fix our nails. The woman who got stuck with me gave my nails a wary look and began to file them down, Rose and Alice saw the look and started laughing. I glared at them but they didn't stop laughing. After our finger nails were done it was time to get a pedicure.

"Believe it or not, this is my first pedicure." I said to Alice as they started on our toes.

She gasped. "I don't know how you survived." she said in mock horror.

"Well it's not like we had our mom to take us and do girly things." Rose said. "And there was no way our dad would ever take us to do any of that, he had a hard enough time buying tampons for us." I laughed at the memory of our dad cringing whenever we told him we needed any.

Alice laughed too and said, "Well it was pretty much the opposite for me, being the only girl. I remember when Carlisle and Esme first adopted me, I think I was 6 then, Esme took me to get my nails done as 'bonding' and I loved it so much we went once almost every month for the longest time."

"That must have been nice." I said. I looked over at Rose and she had a sad look on her face. "Rose, what's wrong?"

She looked at me and I saw that there were tears in her eyes. "I just can't believe I'm not going to have my mom at my own wedding."

"Oh Rose…" I started but hesitated not knowing what to say to make her feel better. For as long as I can remember Rose has always been the one to comfort me when ever I was scared or sad. Jasper would sometimes but it was mainly Rose because with out our mother and our dad working all the time she was the only one who took care of everything.

"You know what?" Rose said finally. "It's ok if she's not there."

"Really?" Alice asked meekly.

"Yeah." Rose said firmly and smiled at us. "As long as our family is together and I don't fall on my face today will be the best and happiest of my life."

She was right as always then she looked at me more closely and said quietly "I know if she was here she would be really happy."

"I know." I said.

**Edward POV**

_Freaking Alice_. I was still angry about getting ripped off on getting a prize for the scavenger hunt. I continued to grumble as I helped the decorators set up tables and chairs in the backyard. I don't think I ever realized how big our backyard was until now as I looked around at all the tables and chairs all around me.

"Edward!" I heard Jasper shout. I turned around and saw him walking towards me.

"What?" I asked irritated.

He gave me a weird look and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Alice being the scheming little evil pixe she is." I said.

"Ok…Well I came to ask you if you could go pick up the suits? Because Emmett forgot and now he's doing something so he told me to ask you." Jasper said.

"Fine." I said.

I walked to my car and started to drive to the shop were we bought the suits. I hung them up in the back seat so they wouldn't get wrinkle and I didn't want Alice to kill me. By the time I got back to the house it had only been 20 minutes but in that amount of time at least 3 more trucks had pulled up in front of the house.

"Do we really need all this crap?" I grumbled to myself and got out of the car. I grabbed the suits and walked inside.

"Oh there you are Edward. I have been looking for you." My mom said and grabbed the suits from me. "I need you to help unload the trucks the decorators brought. We're behind schedule and we're running out time. So we need all the help we can get so go."

Before I had a chance to protest or say anything really I was put to work. It seemed like there was an endless supply of table clothes to go on the tables then I had to help put the center pieces on then I had to put place cards and a bunch of other stuff on each table. The entire time I was wondering where Emmett and Jasper were and why they weren't helping me.

I don't know how long I was helping but it wasn't until Emmett came up to me in a suit that I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 2 o'clock and only one hour till the wedding. I quickly made my way to the stairs and saw that Rose, Alice and Bella had just gotten home.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" asked Alice angrily looking at me in my jeans and gray t-shirt.

"Well for the past few hours I have been helping set up the tables and I don't get a prize for that either." I said a little bitterly.

Alice rolled her eyes and started pushing me down the hall towards my room, "Oh get over it and get dressed or you're going to be late."

I suddenly realized how behind I was and hurried off to get ready.

**Bella POV**

I hate makeup enough when I have to put it on myself but having other people putting it on you is even worse.

"Ouch!" I said as Alice started putting eyeliner on.

"It's only hurting cause you keep moving." she said and grabbed my checks to keep me from moving. "Now stay still."

"Is this really necessary?" I asked getting more and more fed up with my situation.

"Yes." I heard Rose say as Alice forced me to close my eyes again.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Cause I heard from a reliable source that Edward is going to tell you how he feels." she said smugly. Without even looking at her I could tell she had a smirk on her face.

"What?!" I exclaimed and jumped out of Alice's reach. "Who told you that?! Emmett?!" She nodded.

"Jasper told me too." Alice said then added. "You're lucky I'm done with your makeup." She handed me a mirror. "Look." She ordered.

I almost dropped the mirror in shock.

"I know I'm good." Alice said. "Now get dressed!" She said as she shoved my dress in my face.

I got dressed but decided to keep my shoes off for now. I don't want to get injured now that I've made it this far already. When I came back to the room Alice was doing Rose's makeup. In half the time Alice took on me she was already done with Rose. Alice handed Rose her dress and ordered her to get dressed as well. But as Alice left to get ready Rose just sat on the edge of Alice's bed and stared at her dress.

"Hey." I said softly and sat next to her. But she only nodded in response. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just thinking about mom." she answered softly as well. Again I felt at a loss for words. I had no idea what to say that would make Rose feel better. So I just went with the first thing that popped in to my mind.

"She would be happy you found such a nice guy." I said.

"I know."

"I never really knew her but I have a feeling she would have gotten along really well with Esme. But I think anyone could get along with Esme well except for maybe Mike." I joked.

Rose had her head down but I could tell she was smiling. "I know." she said again. "But just wish she was here." she whispered and I could tell she was probably about to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." I said and put my arm around her. "If you do Alice will kill you."

This time she laughed out loud and looked up at me. "Thank you." she said.

"For what? I just did what you would do for me."

"And that's exactly why I love you so much." she said and hugged me.

"What's going on?" Alice asked from the door. "I want to be part of the emotional breakdown." She said and joined our hug.

"Now go get dressed." I order. Rose looked at me in surprise but didn't complain. She left to change and in few minutes she was back and she looked stunning. The dress fit her perfectly and she looked beautiful with her hair up and styled in a messy bun.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"Perfect." Alice and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

Just then Esme came hurrying though the room, already dressed in a sensible dress and ready to go. "Come on the ceremony is about to start." she said and took up to the backyard. Rose stood by Charlie and he gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it. I was going to be walking down with Jasper and Alice was walking down with Edward while Emmett was already at the alter.

After a moment of waiting music began to play and Jasper and I made our way down the isle. Everyone turned to look at us and I felt very self conscious and tried my hardest not to fall.

"It's crazy to think that we'll be walking down the isle one day and actually be getting married." Jasper whispered to me.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But, no offence, I really hope it won't be you."

Jasper tried his hardest to keep his laugh in but failed and laughed out loud. Emmett gave us a weird look as we reached him but I just smiled and shook my head. Then it was Edward and Alice's turn. I hadn't noticed before but Edward really did clean up well. He looked better in a suit than most guys would, I know for a fact Mike could not have pulled it off.

Now it was time for the main event. Everyone rose to their feet and watched as Rose made her way down the isle with our dad. Once everyone was seated the priest started talking. I hate to admit it but I did end up zoning out at parts. During the vows Rose's were short and sweet while Emmett joked the entire time. Then finally it was over.

"Hurry up! It's time for pictures!" Esme said as she ushered us out to the front yard where the photographer was waiting. We took group shots of everyone together then we got spilt up and pictures were taken of just the girls and just the guys. After what seem like an endless cycles of getting arranged then taking a picture and get rearranged we were finally done and were able to head to the reception.

**AN: If you review I will love you forever :D **

**And please vote on the poll on my profile!! THANKS!!**

PLAYLIST:

Paramore - Where the Lines Overlap

The Academy Is… - New York (Saint In the City)

Mayday Parade - Save Your Heart


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I AM SO SORRY!! Do not worry I have not forgotten about this story and I am already working on the next chapter.**

**Edward POV**

The reception was well under way. The food had just been served and by looking around at everyone they looked to be having a good time. Bella and I were seated next each other. It was probably done on purpose but I don't think anyone would admit to it. Emmett was on my other side but Rosalie and him were practically in their own little world and wouldn't look away from each other for more than a few minutes so he wasn't much of a distraction.

I kept think about last night and how close I came to telling Bella how I feel, every time I thought about it I would get all nervous and all I would want to do is just blurt out the truth in front of everyone. But some how I managed to keep it in. I would wait till I could tell her in private so at least if I got rejected I could be rejected with my dignity intact.

Right now everyone was talking and eating their food that had been served a while ago. The waiters now were handing out glasses of champagne, and glasses of apple cider to those of us who couldn't drink yet. Which was almost everyone at the table except for Rosalie and Emmett. Once I saw that almost everyone was done eating I grabbed my knife and my glass and stood up. I lightly tapped on my glass with my knife and the sound attracted everyone's attention to me.

"Hello everyone. Most of you know me and know that I'm Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother and the best man." I started. Emmett reminded me last week of my "best man" duties and that I had to prepare a speech for today, so I've been working on it all week.

"I can't believe Emmett is married." I started. "My big goofy brother." I added. "Don't get me wrong I knew Emmett would get married some day, but I never thought he would so soon. My brother has had his share of girlfriends each one with their own little quirks." I looked over at Emmett and he looked uncomfortable with me bringing up past girlfriends but I was relieved when Rosalie just looked amused by it. '_Good_' I thought.

"But Rosalie was different. For one her hair was naturally blonde," I said and everyone laughed.

"But when my brother had announced he wanted to marry Rosalie by the end of the summer, I was a little concerned that he was rushing into something he wasn't ready for. I've always felt like I needed to watch out for Emmett even though he's older and bigger than me, because of his crazy personality. I also didn't know Rosalie very well at first, but after I've spent these last few months with her, I now know I don't need to worry about Emmett anymore, because Rosalie can do a good job of looking after my brother." I looked around and saw that a few people actually started to tear up. '_Score_' I thought to myself. "So basically what I'm trying to say is, welcome to the family Rose." I finished and sat down.

Rose gave me a warm smile and patted my hand. Jasper mouthed _'Good job' _and Alice nodded. Emmett gave me a smack on the back of the head but was also smiling at me.I now looked to Bella, who looked absolutely terrified.

"Your turn Bella." I said. She nodded slowly and stood up just as slow. She tapped on her glass to regain everyone's attention.

"Uh……well I'm Bella Swan, Rose's sister. I wasn't really informed until about 5 minutes ago that I had to make a speech, but I guess I should have figured that out considering I'm the maid of honor." Bella started hesitantly and sweetly even though she would stop and glare at Rose every once in a while. "I've never been good in front of crowd, thinking on my feet or speaking in generally, but I'll give it a try. But today is not about me, it's about Rose and Emmett. I'm just so happy for them, they are such a perfect match."

"Rose, and I know this from experience, can be a little uptight and reserved." Bella continued and soon got a small grin on her face. "So you can pretty much imagine my surprise when I went meet Emmett for the first time and he gives me a bone crushing hug as if we were already family. Then I looked at Rose, who was smiling so wide I knew she was truly happy and had found someone special." And with that she sat back down. Looking red and embarrassed.

"Now who's ready to party?!" Asked the over enthusiastic DJ that was hired for the wedding. Everyone clapped politely. "But first, it is time for the bride and groom to share their first dance."

Emmett and Rose got big grins on their faces and made their way to the dance floor. Emmett had one of Rose's hands in his and he wrapped his free hand around her waist, while Rose had her other hand placed delicately on Emmett's shoulder.

"_One, two, three, counting out the signs we see, the tall buildings, fading in the distance, only dots on a map, four, five, six, the two of us a perfect picture, all mine, all mine" _The song started slowly as Emmett and Rose started dancing. They didn't take their eyes off each other as the song continued.

"_Like an apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves, I was difficult to reach, but you picked me, like a shell upon a beach, just another pretty piece. I was difficult to see, but you picked me, yeah you picked me"_

When the song was over the DJ instantly started playing dancing music and almost instantly the dance floor was packed with people. Rose and Emmett stayed on the dance floor and Alice dragged Jasper off with her to dance. Even though he looked like he'd rather stay seated, but anything for Alice. Which left Bella and me alone at the table.

"Are you going to dance?" I asked her after a while of silence.

She looked over at the people dancing cautiously. "Not if I want to end up in the hospital." she muttered.

I chuckled softly at her and she smiled at me. "How bout you? Are you going to dance?" she asked.

"I have no one to dance with." I said.

Bella thought about that for a second, then finally blushed and said "Well if gravity wasn't my enemy I would be flattered to be your dance partner."

I was speechless for a moment, if I didn't know any better I would have thought that meant she liked me. With her big brown eyes staring at me and with her face revealing nothing I couldn't stand it. I got up quickly and left without another word. I started to walk towards the house, I just had to get away from all the people for a while. Just as I got to the edge of the tent I heard my mom call me.

"Edward! Come here for a moment." she said. I did as she asked and sat in the chair next to her. She was sitting by herself at the table but was enjoying watching everyone having a good time.

"Yes mom?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask Bella to dance?" She asked me. At first I thought she might be joking but after a second it became clear she wasn't.

"I don't know mom. I'm not sure if she likes me like." I explained.

"It's dancing, Edward, not marriage. I know you're an old soul son, but I didn't think you're that old." my mother said matter-of-factly.

I smiled and her statement and knew she was right. "It's just that I think I might like her more than she likes me and I'm just afraid of getting rejected." I said.

She looked at me sympathetically and patted my hand caringly. "Well honey, I hate to break it to you but if you don't ask her now you might never get your chance. She's leaving at the end of next week so you better hurry."

"I'm not really sure what to do or how to say it." I admitted sheepishly.

"You better figure that out fast." She said.

"No motherly advice?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm going to let you figure that out yourself." she said and stood up. As she walked away she affectionately ruffled my hair. Within five seconds of her leaving Jasper and Emmett appeared at my side.

"Have you told her yet?" Emmett asked.

"No." I mumbled.

"Dude! I thought you were going to. What happened to all your confidence from last night?" Jasper asked.

"It went away." I said simply.

Jasper sighed in defeat. "Well I'm not sure there's much more we can do for you." Emmett said.

"What?! I thought you came here to help me." I said.

"We tried!" Emmett exclaimed.

"We did everything we could. Now it's up to you to tell her how you feel." Jasper said almost disappointedly.

"And if you could," Emmett said with his hand on my shoulder. "Do it as soon as possible cause I can't stand to see you two pinning after each other but too scared to do anything."

They got up and went off somewhere but I didn't look to see where exactly, I was too busy looking at Bella. She was still at the table but Rose and Alice were talking to her about something. I sighed and tried to figure out what I should do. I got up and went inside to think.

**AN: Thanks for reading!! Please review!**

**The song Emmett and Rose dance to is You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy**

**The poll on my profile is still on my profile is still up, so please vote.**

PLAYLIST:

Gregory and the Hawk - Boats and Birds

Morgan Laurence - Come On! Come On!

Great Northern - Houses


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: This it the second to the last chapter. The next one is going to be like and epilogue. I really hope you like this chapter :D**

_**Bella POV**_

Edward suddenly got up and left me all alone at the table. Was it something I said? UGH! I am so tired of dealing with him being like this. If he really does like me at all he would finally just tell me. I don't want to deal with these stupid little games anymore. I sighed angry and slumped down in my chair.

I picked a flower off the center piece and starting pulling off its petals. I had just picked up another flower and started to destroy it when Alice and Rose plopped down on either side of me.

"What do you want?" I asked a little harsher than I should have.

"Wow…who rained on your parade?" Alice asked teasingly. They waited for me to respond, but I stayed quiet and continued to remove all the petals from the flower I was currently destroying.

"Stop taking out your anger on the poor defenseless flowers." Rose said and grabbed the flower out of my hand and placed it away from me. I was just about to reach for another one when Rose slapped my hand.

"OW!" I complained.

"Well stopping difficult! What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Nothing…" I said not trying to be convincing cause I knew Rose would see through it anyways.

Rose just gave me a look while Alice said, "Come on Bella, just spill it."

"It's…..Edward." I said.

"No shit it's about Edward. But what about him?" Rose said.

"I'm just tired of dealing with him. If he likes me he should just tell me and get it over with. It's not helping anyone that he keeps being so distant. I just don't know if he's worth it…" I said.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed. "Not worth it?!"

"Bella look, I know my brother can be difficult but just give him one more chance." Alice said.

"But, Alice….I just wonder if it's to late…" I whispered.

"It's never too late." Rose said.

"Yeah!" Alice exclaimed. She hopped up from her chair and pulled me out of mine. Rose got up too as Alice began to push me toward the house. "I saw Edward walk in side a few minutes ago. Just go talk to him and don't come back until you do." With a final push I was at the back door.

I walked inside and made my way through the house looking for Edward. I walked though the kitchen and the downstairs. I was just go upstairs to look for him when I got the idea to check the piano. Luckily I did cause when I turned down the hall I saw the light on in the room and when I walked in I saw Edward sitting at the piano with his forehead against the keys.

"Hey." I said. He jerked his head up and looked around the room as if he had been caught doing something bad. Before it could be an awkward silence I asked "Wanted to get away?"

"Something like that." He muttered. He seemed distant and wouldn't look at me.

"So…the wedding has been pretty fun…I guess." I said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well your speech was really good by the way. I could tell Rose really appreciated the end." I told him. I started walking around the room trying to make it feel I like I wasn't talking to someone who was less responsive than a wall.

He gave a small chuckle, which surprised me. "Really?" he asked and finally looked at me. I nodded and then he looked down and said, "Your speech was pretty good too. For making it up on the spot."

"Only pretty good? I think it was freaking amazing." I joked.

"Your right it was freaking amazing. But it made me feel incompetent, considering I worked on mine for almost week." He said.

"Oh well I'm sorry then." I said and walked over to the piano.

He sighed and said. "You don't have to be."

"Oh but I am. I am truly sorry I made your speech lame." I said and he laughed.

"I'm sorry too." he said after a pause.

"For what?"

"For being a jerk."

"Oh…" I said some what surprised. There was a long pause in the conversation but it wasn't the awkward kind, where you hope someone thinks of something to say before the silence becomes permanent. It was more of a like… who am I kidding it was totally awkward.

"So…what brings you here on a fine night like tonight?" he asked and gave me one of his lopsided smiles that make me want to smile too.

"Well I'm not much of a fan of parties…or people." I said truthfully even though it wasn't my reason for coming inside.

"So, you just needed to get away?" He asked.

"Something like that." I said quietly.

He nodded then patted the spot next to him on the piano bench. "Come sit with me." Once I was sitting next to him he took a deep breath and said seriously "I have to tell you something." I looked over at him and saw that he was just as serious as he sounded.

"What?" I asked. My hearts started beating faster and my palms began to sweat. My mind started racing with all the things he could possibly say. Rose and Alice did tell me that he was going to come clean about how he feels but I couldn't help let the pessimist inside me tell me he was just going to let me down.

He hesitated for a long time before saying, "I have to tell you something." I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"You already said that." I told him softly.

"Yeah I know." He laughed and ran his hand through his messy hair embarrassedly. "I'm just not sure how to say it."

"_Oh no." _I thought _"He doesn't like me and is just thinking of a nice way to say it." _At least he's being nice about it. "Look Edward, you don't-" I started to say but he cut me off. "I love you." he blurted out.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I didn't mean to say I love you. I meant to say I like you. But I guess I love you." He said so quickly I could barely keep up with what he was saying.

"I love you too." I said slowly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said and couldn't help but smile.

"Well ok then." He said.

Then Edward suddenly stood put and grabbed my hand to pull me off the bench. "No need to stay in here while there's a party going on." He said playfully and led me back outside without ever letting go of my hand. Just as we got outside I heard cheering and clapping. I looked over and saw Emmett and Rose with Jasper and Alice standing watching us as we came outside.

"Finally!!" Emmett yelled and came up and gave both of us a big bone-crushing hug. Rose pulled him off and gave us a knowing grin. Then Alice gave me an excited hug and kept squealing about "how happy" she was while Jasper laughed at Alice's excitement and just gave Edward's hand a shake.

We then all made our way to the center of the dance floor, by the time we got there the fast song turned into a slow one. Jasper and Alice as well as Emmett and Rose started slow dancing. While Edward and I just stared at each other.

"I can't dance." I said.

"I know." he said. "You told me."

"If I was more than coordinated I would love to dance, but I'm not so I don't think that wouldn't be the best idea." I said and while I was rambling Edward had stepped closer to me and now we were only inches apart.

"Well lets try this…" he said. Then he suddenly grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up to place me on top of his feet so I was standing on his shoes. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to move from side to side.

"This works." I said.

"I thought it would." he said.

As the song ended, Edward placed me back on the ground and grabbed my hand again. He started to lead me out from under the tents that had been set up incase of rain and once we got out from under them I noticed it was in fact raining.

"Edward! Its raining let's go back." I said tugging on his arm.

"Why?" he asked looking down at me. It was raining pretty hard and I knew it wouldn't be long until we were both soaked.

"Cause it's going to ruin my dress and Alice is going to kill me." I argued.

"Do you really care what Alice does?" He asked and gently took my chin in one of his hands and tilted my face up to his.

"No." I said. He was looking at me with such intensity that it was getting hard to breath.

"That's what I thought." He laughed but more seriously added. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

And then he kissed me in the rain…

**AN: And there you have it!! I hoped you liked the end. Please review and tell me your thoughts, not just about the chapter but the whole story.**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!**

PLAYLIST:

Ida Maria - In The End

Paramore - All I Wanted

Something Corporate - Hurricane

Motion City Soundtrack - Fell in Love Without You (Acoustic) **(AN: that's the song I was listening to when I was writing that part when Bella and Edward were dancing together.)**


	21. The End

**AN: Hey there, so this chapter was just going to be a short epilogue but it turned into a really long chapter. This is the end and i hoped you enjoyed the story as much as i did.**

BELLA POV

"Go in!!" I shouted as I shoved the last suitcase into the trunk of the car. Jasper told me to pack up the car while he said goodbye to Alice, since we were leaving in a few minutes.

Rose was going back with Emmett to their apartment in Seattle, then off to their honeymoon in Italy. Jasper was going to college to pack his things and get ready to transfer to a new school in Seattle, so he could be closer to Alice.

Edward and I would try work out a long distance relationship. It wasn't my favorite idea in the world but I would just have to live with it. Esme and Carlisle actually offered to let me come and live with them. Alice was a big fan of this idea. She had our senior year all planed out but I couldn't accept their offer. I couldn't leave Charlie by himself just yet.

Once the bag finally went in I slammed the trunk closed. With a triumphant sigh I turned around saw Edward walking towards me with my guitar in his hand.

"You forgot this." he said and handed it to me.

"No." I groaned but took the guitar anyways. Edward gave me a weird look so I explained. "I just put the last suitcase in and there's no more room."

"Oh. Why don't you let me try and fit it in?" he suggested.

"I don't think you'll be able to much." I told him.

"Want to bet?" he challenged with a grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes at him. But within a few minutes Edward had rearranged the suitcases and created enough room so that my guitar fit in perfectly.

"How did you do that?" I asked astounded.

"Magic." he answered smugly. I rolled my eyes again while he came over and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. Now it was part for the thing I was looking forward the least. Saying goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Edward said with his face in my hair.

"I wish we didn't have to be so far apart." I said.

"Me too." he whispered.

We had a moment of silence before I asked, "Do you think we'll make it?"

He sighed and was quiet for a moment then pulled away. He looked me right in the eye and said "I don't know. But I hope we do, because I don't want imagine my life without you." I hugged him again but he lightly said "But it's not like you could get rid of me since we're family now."

I playfully hit him but smiled in spite of myself. We just looked at each other trying to savor the moment before we had to really say goodbye. Then he kissed me, soft at first then stronger. He tilted my head up to get a better angle and I tangled my hands in his hair. I was running out of air but didn't want to let him go…ever.

But of course this sweet movement just had to be interrupted.

"Hey! You two! Get a room why don't you!" I heard Emmett yell from the front door. Rose was standing next to him. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and turned around to flip Emmett off. But that only caused him to laugh.

"OH! She's a feisty one, Eddie. I hope you can handle her." Emmett chuckled.

"So do I." he said.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's coming but we just thought we'd say goodbye to you." Rose said.

"I'm going to miss you!" Emmett exclaimed and grabbed me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Em! Can't breath!!" I gasped out but he didn't let go.

"Emmett put her down." my sister said calmly. He listened to her and put me down then patted my head. I scowled at him but he wasn't even fazed by it. Rose laughed at my expression and gave me a soft hug.

"I'll miss you too." she said softly. I nodded in response. I got a sudden lump in my throat. My sister and I have gotten so much closer this summer and I was really going to miss her.

"Ready to go?" Jasper called out as he walked down to the car.

"Yep." I answered.

While Jasper said his goodbyes with Rose and Emmett I turned to Edward who gave me another hug.

"I'll call you everyday and if I forget you have permission to slap me the next time we see each other." he said.

I laughed and said "Agreed."

"Hey!" he said a little defensively.

"You said it."

"But that doesn't mean you have to agree with me." he argued and I laughed again.

"Hey, Bella we better get going if we want to beat traffic." Jasper said and got into the car. Rose and Emmett headed back inside cause they weren't leaving till tonight.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." Edward said slowly.

"Yep." I muttered.

He kissed my softly then pulled away and said "Bye."

I walked around the car to the passenger side and stopped to wave before I got in the car. Once I was in Jasper turned on the car and started to drive away. I looked back at the house and saw Edward standing in the front yard watching us drive away.

I didn't know if Edward and I would make it as boyfriend and girlfriend for very long….but I hoped we did cause for the first time I was truly happy. I was going to take it one day at a time and see how things went. With a content sigh I turned around and looked forward to the future.

_**1 Year Later**_

I hate traffic. I'm always a reasonable and sane person, most of the time, but after an hour and a half drive in bumper to bumper traffic I was beginning to lose my cool. My old red truck wasn't used to such long trips and I was hoping it would make it cause I don't know what I would do if it broke down now. To add to the stress the back of my truck was full of all my stuff for my dorm and I was paranoid about stuff flying out and hitting other cars. I don't know why there were so many people on the road today of all days but I just couldn't wait to reach my destination.

Edward and I survived the past year while I was at home in LA. We saw each other for the holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas and pretty much any other holiday in between. I had spent the entire summer with him again this year and it was amazing. Now we would be going to the same college and won't have to deal with the stress of the whole long distance thing. He was already at the school because there was something to do with his classes or maybe it was his roommate, I didn't really remember.

The trip to Seattle from Forks took long than it should have because of the traffic. But by the time I got there it was already early afternoon and I still had to move into my dorm and get ready to go out to dinner with Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

Once I finally got to the school I found a parking space next to the dorm my room was in, I got out of the car and went to look for Edward, who said he would help me get my stuff in my room. I pulled out my phone to call him while I was walking to where his dorm was. While I was so preoccupied with my phone I didn't see the person walking the other direction until I ran right into them.

"OW!" I shouted in surprise more than actual pain and ended up dropping my phone.

"Oh sorry about that. Here let me help you." a guy said and reached down and grabbed my phone for me. When he handed it back to me I got my first good look at him. He had black hair that was shiny with grease and had an acne problem. He was fairly tall but was really skinny and lanky looking. "I'm Eric by the way."

"Um.. thanks. I'm Bella." I said not wanting to be rude.

"So are you new here?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah I'm a freshman and just got here a few minutes ago. But was actually looking for someone…" I trailed off hoping he would get the picture…but he didn't.

"Well if you ever needed directions I could always help you." he suggested.

"Thanks for the offer but I actually already-" I started to say when I felt an arm snake its way around my waist. I looked up and saw Edward looking menacingly at Eric.

"What do you want Cullen?" Eric asked trying to be tough but his voice just came out whiny.

"I want you to go away." Edward said mildly.

"You can't do anything, Cullen. She's just a freshman and completely fair game. Come on man!"

"She's not fair game. She's my girlfriend." Edward said harshly. "And don't ever call me 'man.'" With that Edward guided me in the other direction, away from Eric.

"Hey! Next time you're trying to get a girl don't refer to her as 'fair game'. Girls don't appreciate that." I told him as we walked away.

"Nice." Edward commented as we reached the truck.

"Well I thought so." I retorted.

"Hey, don't worry about Eric he's…." he trailed off trying to thing of a word. "weird." he finally decided was the right word to describe him.

Unloading my truck and getting everything to my room didn't take as long as I thought it would. Edward got his friends Tyler and Ben to help get everything into my room. Tyler is nice and strong and did most of the heavy lifting with Edward. While me and Ben, who was lankier and didn't have has much muscle, carried the lighter boxes. They even helped me unpack which was super nice. I caught Ben staring at a picture of my friend Angela when he was taking some photos I brought with me out of the box. I might have to introduce them to each other someday.

It was 5 o'clock by the time everything was set. My roommate hadn't arrived yet but I knew her name was Amanda and that's all I really knew about her. I took a quick shower in the tiny bathroom in the dorm and quickly got dressed in one of my few dresses that I owned. Alice had told me we were going to I nice restaurant and to wear a dress and she threatened to never let me dress myself again. So I wore the dress. Edward came around my dorm to pick me up around 6:30. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with nice pants and nice, but very worn dress shoes as well.

By the time we got to the restaurant everyone else was already there. Diner was fun. We joked, laughed and told crazy stories like every other group of friends but we were family. I was happy that finally we were going to be able to be together like a family. We're all in the same city now it's going to be easier to be together.

When dinner was over we all went our separate ways. Rose and Emmett went home. I think Alice dragged Jasper off to someplace with either loud music or clothes. My brother didn't particularly like either one but he was willing to put up with almost anything for Alice. While Edward and I took a walk along the store fronts around the restaurant. It may have been summer but it was still Seattle and of course it started raining. Luckily there was an overhang so we weren't in the rain.

"Do you know what today is?" Edward asked. He looked at me and I was taken aback by how serious he looked.

"Um… no." I admitted.

"I didn't think you would." he said with a laugh.

"Well what is today then?" I asked him. Now I was curious to hear what he was thinking about.

"I know you never really bothered to pay attention to anniversaries because we were so far apart it was to hard too really celebrate them, but" he said. Then he smiled and continued, "A year ago today was the day you left to go back to California."

"You kept track of the days?" I asked surprised. He nodded in respond. "That's sweet."

"Not creep?" he asked sheepishly.

I laughed. "No not creepy."

"I'm just really happy that now, instead of leaving and going away you're coming closer."

"I'm happy too." I said and gave him a light kiss but as I went to pull away he held me tighter started leading me into the rain. "Edward no!" I exclaimed panicked but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "What is it with you and rain?!" I asked.

"I don't know." he answered honestly.

As we came out from under the overhang I noticed how hard it was raining and within a few seconds we were soaked. My dress clung to my body and my hair became stringy and stuck to my face and Edward was in the same state I was. I could help but laugh at our situation.

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I said and this time I kissed him first.

**AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I think I go all of you:**

cullensroc, misscullenwannabe95, narley410, Dani-1811, ArieCullen, Insane Vampire Jessica, twilight-is-so-amazing, Blushing Bella18, bleedinglove93, klutzygall2, Kirstofferson, leytonfan30, Veronicaloves05, Dimitri's-Little-Sister-Jackie, xostaybeautiful, DasiyInTheField, kataraw11, twihard86, Fantasygirl256, , prettyandpink2, XXSkittlesXX, Samirabws, fueledbytwilight **(hahaha), **weather witch.X.x.X., psugar, jennyleeloyee, mimigurl326**, **Tommys My 21, Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale., BabyBear08, FRK921, vampiregirl1654, the pen fatelle, Gabbi Was Here, Janjelicab, and iluvtwilight93

I want to especially thank **TheAppleofMyEyes **for being my unofficial beta and my BFF. Thanks for making sure I don't have any weird words or sentences and yelling at me when its been forever since I updated but she cant really talk :P . And everyone go read her stories cause they're awesome.

I'm working on a new story now and hopefully I can start posting that soon. The poll on my profile is still on so vote on that cause it has to do with my new story and if you want to know what my new story is going to be about just ask me in a private message or review.

PLAYLIST: *sniff* the last one how sad :'(

Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah

The Arcade Fire - Wake Up

Regina Spektor - One More Time With Feeling

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
